Should have know better
by SouthernHemmy
Summary: Okay..So you can read my story or not….Its up to you the reader….Remember that romantic love is in books, real life love is through a rough foundation that you build upon…Mistakes and all….Peace
1. Chapter 1

**I am a devious woman at heart. The one thing that, in reading all the fics I can get my hands on about Puck, is the fact that before baby gate he was ONS guy. He could have any girl he wanted. We all know this boy from school, we know that if you ever slept with him he would never return your call or even acknowledge your existence in the hallway at school. So I came up with this AU for Puck….**

**This fic is about the tables being turned on him. What if a ONS went wrong? What if the girl plotted revenge? **

**Baby gate didn't happen with Finn and Quinn. He did join Glee and he really hasn't changed that much. **

**Her POV**

**The last year of my life has been busy for me. I made so many changes with one goal in mind. School will be out in a couple more days and then the summer will start.**

**I bought a 1968 camaro and restored it. My dad helped me but I worked my ass off to pay for most of the work. **

**I joined a gym. I wasn't fat just out of shape. My body is toned and buff now.**

**I look at my new nails, the manicurist said I had pretty hands. I can still smell the salon as I walk down the sidewalk.**

**I stop to look at my reflection in the glass window of the hardware store. I cant believe that is really me looking back. **

**Gone is the misshapen bun I wore everyday. Gone are the ugly granny glasses. Gone are the thrift store clothes and shoes.**

**My long dark red hair now is highlighted with lighter shades. You can see my green eyes and perfectly shaped brows now the glasses are gone.**

**I am wearing a short spring dress with a pair of heeled sandals. I look freaking amazing.**

**I start walking back to my car. **

**My hot, fast, bitchen ride. **

**She is painted a deep, rich black with red trim. You can see your reflection in her paint job. The interior is red to match the pin strips. **

**She has a big block engine, the speedometer goes to 135. The motor sounds like a big cat purring when I crank her.**

**I head over to Biff's Drive In, its where the jocks hang out. I am looking for one truck, one specific beat up truck. It's there parked beside another truck.**

**I pull in and drive around to the other side. The jocks are staring at me and my car. I have my radio turned up to help keep my nerves at bay.**

**I text Mickie letting her know that so far so good. She texts me to be careful and she can be there in a couple of minutes if I need her. She asks me if I am sure I want to go through with this crazy plan and I text back yes.**

**I grab some money out of my purse, get out of my car, and walk up to the window to order a salad and a diet coke.**

**I see the jocks out of the corner of my eye, they are all checking me out. I really don't want to think about what they are saying to each other.**

**Haley takes my order and doesn't recognize me. I am thankful for that, no one knows about my plan but Mickie. **

**My salad and drink are ready in just a minute. I take the tray and sit at one of the patio sets. **

**I pop my earbuds in and turn my iPod on listening to classic rock, Bad Company. **

**I am eating my salad when I feel someone grab my shoulder. Out of reflex I drive my elbow straight back into a body and twist around to see Mohawk hit the ground on his knees.**

**I pull the earbuds out and hear him moaning and gasping for air. I want to smile, but instead I put on my best acting skills to the test.**

"**Oh my God. I am so sorry. I didn't hear you. Did I hurt you?"**

**Sympathy oozing off my lips.**

"**I'm fine. **_**Gasp**_** I just wanted to. **_**Gasp**_**. Say. **_**Gasp**_**. Hi." **

**He is doing his best to act like getting hit in his balls was nothing.**

**He tries to stand up and doesn't quite make it.**

**I help him sit in the other chair. "I am so sorry, I guess I had my music up too loud. I didn't mean to hurt you." **

**He is straightening up more in the chair. His hands are still trying to discreetly cover his gonads. His breathing is more even now.**

"**You could make it up to me by telling me your name. Mine's Puck".**

**He smiles that smile that has melted the hearts of so many girls and cougars. **

"**I'm Callie." **

**My dad is the only person that calls me that, everyone else uses Calinda. **

"**I like it. You have a mean left Callie. Are you new in town?"**

**He is starting to get inquisitive. **

"**Nope, I have lived here most of my life why?"**

**I play it cool, not wanting to give anything away.**

"**I just don't remember seeing you here before or around school."**

**His hand brushes through his Mohawk.**

"**Well, you know McKinley is a pretty big school. You probably have seen me around just didn't pay me any attention."**

**A slight jab on my part.**

"**I think I would remember someone like you."**

**There is that predator smile again.**

"**I have been to a couple of the football games. You're number 20 right?"**

**I feed his ego a little bit.**

"**Yeah, that's me. We suck but it keeps my guns in shape."**

**He flexes his biceps and waggles his brows at me.**

**I smile at him, chewing on my bottom lip just a little bit. I watch his eyes darken and I know that I hit a nerve.**

**I get a text on my phone and glance at it. It is from Mickie. **

"**I gotta go. It was nice meeting you Puck." **

**I go to stand up, when his hand reaches out for mine hesitantly, but he finally grabs it.**

"**Um, you want to go to a party with me tonight? It's like a school's out party and there's booze, food, and music. How about it?"**

**He looks at me nervously. **

**Wow, Puck is nervous. This is going better than I thought.**

"**I don't know, I just met you."**

**I act unsure of whether I trust him or not.**

**He flashes me a wounded puppy look and pouts his lower lip out.**

**I laugh, this is too good to be true. Everything is falling into place.**

"**Okay stop with the someone just kicked your puppy look, I will go with you."**

**I smile as I squeeze his hand.**

"**But I do have to go now. Here's my number, call me and let me know what time."**

**I scribble my cell on a napkin and hand it to him.**

**I grab my tray and dump it in the trash can. I start walking to my car when I hear him say something about my car.**

**I turn around and ask "What?"**

"**I said your dad has a sweet ride."**

**His voice is laced with envy.**

"**Its not my dad's, its mine. I just got it out of the shop a week ago. Took me a year to have her restored" My voice full of pride as I continue on to my car.**

**Opening car door, I turn around and wave at him. He smiles and nods his head, stuffing the napkin in his pocket. He turns and walks back into the dine in area.**

**I am not half a block away when I hear my phone alert me to a new text message. I quickly glance at the screen and it is from a number I don't recognize. I wait until I reach the red light to open it. **

**Its from Puck, letting me know that this is his number. I pull away from the now green light with one thought.**

**Phase one is complete.**


	2. Chapter 2

The drive home gave me a lot of time to think about what I was planning for Puck. I know that what I have in mind is the ultimate in cruelty but it is fitting for his crime.

My phone alerts me to another text message.

_What if I pick you up around 8?_

_Puckasourus_

_K. 2154 Oak Street. Look for my car._

_:D 3 Callie_

_K. C U soon_

_Puckasourus_

It's six o'clock now so I text Mickie to come over and help me to get ready. She will be here in a few minutes is her reply.

I look at the bags with the new clothes I just bought. Light blue skinny jeans and a sage green v neck top, black lacy thong and a cute pair of loafers.

I hear the doorbell and know that it is Mickie. I text her it is open and to come up to my bedroom.

I hear her climbing the stairs. I turn around when I hear her footsteps stop.

My best friend is standing in my doorway with her hand on her hip.

"I cant believe that you are actually doing this. What if something goes wrong?"

She is staring at me with a _have you lost your mind look_.

"Well I am, so help me get ready for the party. I want to be the only thing he sees tonight." I hold up the lacy thong and smile.

"This isn't going to end well for either of you. I know what he did to you. I was the one that picked up the pieces remember? But I am not going to pick up the pieces when this blows up in your face." She gives me her best _so there _face.

"I don't think anything could hurt any worse than what he did to me a year ago." I grab my curling iron and start curling my hair.

"You are wrong Calinda, so very wrong."

She takes the curling iron from me and starts working the back of my hair.

I start working on my make up, we stop talking for a while. She turns on my stereo and the sounds of smooth jazz fills the room.

It takes us until 7:15 to finish getting me ready for my date.

"You look like one of those girls from the magazines. I had no idea you could look like this." Mickie says in a soft voice. She is staring at me like she has never seen me before.

I look at myself in the mirror and see a beautiful creature staring back. The jeans hug my hips and the sage green top hugs my curvy chest. My make up is simple but my eyes, they pop out at you. They look almost like cat eyes.

I look at Mickie and hug her.

"I know you think what I am doing is wrong and fucked up, but this is something I have to do." I pull back and smile at her.

"Well I better go so he doesn't see me here with you. You don't want him to get suspicious." She walks to the door. "Call me when this debacle is over tonight."

I promise to call her with the gory details.

With that she walks down the stairs and a couple of minutes later I hear her car leaving the driveway.

I know that she thinks I will get hurt in this mess and I just might but it is worth the risk.

My phone bring me out of those thoughts with another text from Puck.

_What are you wearing?_

_Puckasourus_

_Y_

_:D 3 Callie_

_Cause I want to _

_Puckasourus_

_Shit sorry. Just tell me k?_

_Puckasourus_

_A friend said I look like one of those girls from the fashion magazines._

_:D 3 Callie_

_k. be there soon_

_Puckasourus_

He is worried about what to wear. I cant help but love this, I am actually getting to him.

Puck's POV

(Standing in front of his closet, he is holding his phone.)

What the hell is wrong with me? I am Puck for fuck's sake, I don't care about how I dress.

Who am I kidding?

Ever since she stepped out of that badass car I wanted to impress her.

The way her legs seemed to go on forever. The bottom of her dress brushing her thighs as she walked towards the counter. Her breasts were just the right size to fit in my hands.

The way her hips swayed as she walked away from the counter. Shit it made me hard to just watch her.

The other jocks noticed her too, I could hear some of the things the guys were saying.

_I bet that is a tight piece. I wonder who the hell she is? I always heard red heads were hot in bed. _

I told the guys to back off, that I wanted that fine ass for myself. They laughed at me and told me she was out of my league. I told them to fuck off and walked out to meet her.

I had no idea she had her IPOD on and that she couldn't hear me until it was too late.

I touched her shoulder to get her attention and Puckzilla got hammered by an elbow.

Damn, I thought she killed him. She manage to catch both my dick and my balls at the same time.

It was embarrassing to fall to my knees in pain. I thought way to go dude, now she thinks you are an idiot.

She was cool about the whole thing though, she even apologized to me.

I really looked at her face for the first time when she helped me into the chair.

Her skin looked like Hummel's. What did Sue call him, Porcelain. It was smooth and pale, but she had a sprinkle of freckles on her cheeks.

Her eyes were huge and a beautiful dark green.

Her lips were full but not fat and she didn't have that sticky lip gloss on either. They didn't shine like most girls who wear that sticky crap.

You know, why do girls wear that crap anyway? It does not taste that good and it makes them look cheap.

Wonderful, now I am having a conversation with myself about lip gloss.

Fuck Puckerman, get your shit together.

I hear my little sister giggling behind me.

"What do you want little creep?"

"Do you know that you are talking to yourself about lip gloss?" she replies with sarcasm.

"I was not talking to myself", shit I am so busted by her.

"Yes you were. What's wrong Noah?" she walks over to his closet.

"Nothing I was just picking out something to wear tonight for a party."

She looks through my closet and picks out a crème colored short sleeve cotton button up shirt.

"My friends think you look hot in this one", she smiles evilly at me.

"Thanks little creep."

Sometimes its nice to have a little sister.

"You owe me one Noah", she walks back out of my room.

Sometimes it isn't.

I finish dressing and check my look one last time, check my guns. I am one sexy looking badass.

I grab my keys and head out to my truck.


	3. Chapter 3

She hears Puck's truck as it pulls up the driveway. She checks herself in the mirror one last time, grabs her keys, cell phone and heads down the stairs.

She reaches the front door and waits for him to ring the bell.

Callie takes a couple of deep breaths as she hears his footsteps on the porch. The doorbell rings a couple of times before she opens the door.

When she swings the door open Puck's jaw drops open and any words are lost before he can speak.

"Puck are you okay", she knows he likes what he sees.

"Uh, yeah. Its just, you look good, really good." His cheeks hint of a little creeping blush.

"Thanks. Are you ready to go?" She steps out on the porch, closing the door behind her.

"Sure. Have you ever been to one of these parties?" He asks her as they walk down the steps.

"No, I haven't. Why?" She is afraid that he remembers last year's party.

"Well it can get pretty rowdy, everyone blowing off steam cause school is over. Just stick close to me and you will be fine." He opens the passenger side door for her.

She watches him through the windshield as he walks around the truck to get in. He has no idea who she really is and she is happy with that thought.

Puck climbs in behind the wheel and looks at her for a long minute before he speaks.

"I don't bite Callie, you can sit closer to me."

She thinks about making an excuse about a seatbelt, but instead of speaking she slides closer to him. Their bodies almost touching.

He smiles at her, but not the trademark sex shark smile. This one is soft and looks genuine.

The ride to the old farm house is mostly in silence, comfortable silence. He watches the road and she watches him. He looks so different now than when he is in school.

She noticed how nice the shirt looked on him. It wasn't the usual tee shirt he wore at school. His jeans and square toed boots made the outfit complete. He looked good tonight and that thought made her blush.

Puck swerves to miss a dead animal in the road. The sudden jerk of the truck causes Callie to grab his thigh. She can hear the sharp intake of his breath and jerks her hand away.

"Sorry, but I didn't think you would want to smell that the rest of the way there", he glances at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Its okay. I was just lost in thought." She knows if she looks at him she will turn as red as her hair.

They see the bon fire before the actual house. Cars are lined up on both sides of the old dirt driveway leading to the house. He finds a spot to park that isn't too far way from the party.

He turns and places his arm on the back of the seat, "Remember to stick close to me and if you want to leave just tell me okay?"

"Okay. But I don't want to be a clingy vine." She looks into his hazel eyes and tries really hard to remember her plan.

"Don't worry about it, I want you close to me."

He opens his door and when she starts to slide across the seat, he gently takes her hand. Puck motions her to follow him. She slides under the steering wheel and out the driver's side door.

They walk towards the party and before they are half way there, two hands have intertwined without either one knowing when.

They stop and talk to members of Glee. Puck introduces her with a hint of pride. Finn and Sam stare at her, wondering where Puck found such a knock out for a date.

Rachel and Quinn give her somewhat of a cold shoulder treatment after catching their boyfriends staring at her.

The boys bullshit for a few minutes while the girls try to make nice small talk.

Puck tells them they will see them around the party and they start walking towards the food area.

Puck leads her to a beer keg.

"Want a beer?" He asks as he is pulling one for himself.

"No thanks, is there any soda?" She doesn't want to get drunk. That is what happened last time.

"Let me ask." He walks over to a table that has food and a couple of coolers on top of it.

While she waits for Puck some of the jocks walk up to her.

"Well if it isn't hot wheels", Karofsky sneers at her.

She ignores them, hoping they will go away.

"What's the matter too good to speak to us?" Azimio stands in front of her blocking her view of Puck. She tries to step around him but he grabs her arm.

"Let me go", she tells him trying to jerk free from his hold.

"Not yet bitch, we want a little taste of what Puckerman is getting", Karofsky leans his fat, red face close to hers.

Suddenly Karofsky is falling backwards onto the ground. Azimio lets her go as soon as he sees Puck start pounding his friend's face. He makes a grab for Puck and throws him across the keg.

Puck quickly gets back up and runs at Azimio, tackling him to the ground. He gets a few good hits in before Karofsky grabs his collar pulling him off.

Karofsky lands some hits to Puck's face, but Puck keeps on swinging at him.

Still holding onto Puck's collar, Karofsky punches him in the stomach making his knees buckle.

Finn, Mike, Matt and Sam arrive to break the fight up. They make sure that Puck is okay and the hockey players are gone before returning to their girlfriends.

Puck thanks his teammates for their help. He looks over at Callie and sees the terrified look in her eyes. He slowly walks over to her.

Puck jokingly tells her, "sorry they didn't have diet", while trying to wipe the blood off his face.

Callie feels like she could finish what the other guys started but for different reasons. Puck was not suppose to stand up for her, he was not suppose to defend her.

But she cant. She looks at his battered and bloody body. She can only wrap her arms around him.

"Thank you", she breaths against his neck.

Puck slips his arms around her, pulling her tight against him.

"Lets get out of here" he whispers nuzzling his nose in her soft hair.

She nods against his neck and lets her arms slip away from his body.

Puck gently laces his fingers with hers and leads her away from the party back to the truck.


	4. Chapter 4

When they reach the truck, Callie looks more closely at Puck's face. She wipes at the blood on his lips with her finger tips.

Puck holds her hand against his lips and kisses it softly. He watches her eyes slowly close.

"I'm sorry I ruined the party for you Puck." Callie looks up at him, her eyes hidden underneath her long lashes.

"It wasn't your fault Callie; those guys are aholes even when they are sober. Did they hurt you?" He reaches out and gently runs his hand over her arm where Azimio had grabbed her.

The contact makes her jump and a million little goose bumps suddenly pop out all over her body.

She watches his eyes darken with fury, his body going rigid with anger. He looks back at the party.

She cups his face gently with both of her hands forcing him to look at her, "I'm okay. You got there before they could do anything other than grab me".

He nods into her hands and pulls her close against him. He feels her arms slide around his neck, laying her head against his chest.

The anger and rage are being replaced now with something else, something he has never experienced before and he likes it. Puck doesn't want to let go. He just wants to keep holding on to her.

Callie can hear his heart beat, strong and steady. The rise and fall of his chest, the warmth that seems to spread to her very being. She has forgotten about her plan. She feels something in her heart besides revenge.

They stand there lost in each others arms for a few minutes.

He reaches out and opens the door for Callie to get into the truck. She sits closer to him, her body touching his.

"Do you mind if we stop by my house?", she asks as he starts the truck.

"Why?"

"We need to see about your face," she is looking at the dried blood on her fingers.

"I just need to find a restroom somewhere and clean up", he looks down at the once clean shirt. It now had blood and dirt on it.

"If you're worried about my parents, my Dad is working out of town and my Mom has been gone for a few years. So we would have the house to ourselves." She looks up at his face to see his reaction.

Puck thinks about the house being empty, no parents to ask why his face is busted open in a couple of places. But on the other hand he doesn't want her to think that sex is all he is after either. _Since when did that happen_.

"I, uh, I just don't want you to think that all I'm after is getting you alone, for sex."

He can't stop the ramblings that are escaping his mouth.

"I really like being with you. I know that we just met and all today. But I feel something. This is different for me. I don't know how or why, but its different."

Callie's mouth drops open in surprise of what Puck is saying to her_. He feels something different with me? Not after sex? Maybe he got hit harder than it looked_.

"Puck, its okay. You don't have to make excuses."

She isn't sure what she feels herself. This was not the way tonight was suppose to go. She slides her body away from Puck's so they aren't touching anymore.

Puck feels the loss immediately, the connection, the warmth suddenly goes cold.

He pulls over on the side of the road. He turns to sees her looking at him in surprise and fear; wrapping both arms around her body, he pulls her back against him.

"I'm not making excuses."

He dips his head down and captures her lips in a slow and mind blowing kiss. It is slow and gentle, no tongue. He breaks the kiss, placing his forehead against hers.

"I just don't want to mess this up with you." He takes her hand and places it over his heart.

"You are the second person that has done this to me, the first I let get away. I don't want what I am feeling to stop."

She feels his heart race under her hand. She knows hers is about to explode out of her chest.

"Me either." Her voice is barely a whisper.

Puck places a soft kiss on her forehead, putting his hands back on the wheel, he pulls back out on the road.


	5. Chapter 5

The drive to Callie's house is quiet. Puck lets his thigh rest against hers during the drive. He needs to feel her touching him.

He feels her hand brush the top of his thigh every once in a while, brushing at the dirt on her jeans. He can barely keep the tremble of his leg under control.

He pulls the truck to a stop beside her Camaro, putting it in park. Puck can feel her body shaking next to his.

"Are you sure about me being here?" Noah gently holds her hand in his own.

"Yes. I am just scared that I am going to do something that will make you walk away. I've never had a guy over. I have only been with a guy once and that was a long time ago." Callie never looks at Puck keeping her gaze on their hands.

"You don't date?" Puck is dumbstruck at what she just told him.

"No, not since him. He hurt me pretty bad and I just didn't want to get hurt again." She knows what she is saying isn't a lie but it isn't the whole truth either. She just isn't saying the name of the boy that hurt her.

"So why did you want to go out with me?" Puck asks simply.

"You asked me and I thought you were cute." The answer is simple enough and Puck seems to accept it.

_Callie thinking to herself_

_And now I am falling for you, the person that I wanted to hurt back. What have I done? I never thought he could make me feel like this. I thought I would hate his touch but I don't, I want more of it._

"So, is the offer still good; about cleaning up my face?" Puck hopes she doesn't change her mind.

Callie jerks her head up to look in his eyes.

"Yes, it is. I would like it if you would come in", she shyly smiles at him.

Puck opens the truck door and they both step out.

They walk to the front porch and Callie reluctantly pulls her hand away from Puck's to unlock the door.

Puck knew the house looked huge on the outside but once they step through the front door, he is blown away.

The living room is so large. A fireplace at one end and a baby grand piano sitting in the corner beside it.

Puck walks over to the piano gently stroking the keys, a soft melody drifts from the strings.

Callie is shocked that he can actually play.

"A jock that plays football and piano?"

"Uh, yeah my dad taught me before he left and Ma kept up the lessons for a while." Puck smiles genuinely for just a moment at the memories.

"I'll go get the first aid kit. I think it is in the kitchen." Callie makes a quick escape. _Can this get anymore fucked up and sappy for me?_

Callie is lost in her thoughts and doesn't realize that Puck has followed her into the kitchen. She is reaching for the first aid kit when she feels a hard body lean into hers.

"Here let me get that for you." Noah's voice sounds so deep and the breath of each word falls on her hair.

She watches the well defined muscles play across his arm as he reaches for the red box.

Callie isn't aware of the moment her body leans back against Puck's. She isn't aware of anything until she feels him wrap his arms around her waist and she leans her head back on his chest.

Puck nuzzles his face in her hair, smelling the jasmine and soft smell of her perfume. It fills his mind, he wants to remember everything about her.

They don't know how long they stay in that embrace, it is only broken when Puck drops the first aid kit onto the floor.

"Um, you can sit in the chair," she motions to the one at the head of the table and reaches down to pick up the red box.

Puck walks over to the chair and plops down in it. He watches her move around the kitchen getting a warm bowl of water and a wash cloth sitting all items on the table next to him.

"I'll be right back", she tells him as she disappears in another room.

She returns with a clean button up shirt for Puck. It's light blue with short sleeves. She drapes it over the back of one of the other chairs.

"I will try not to hurt you. Let me know if I do." Callie begins to clean the dried blood and dirt from Puck's face.

Puck closes his eyes enjoying the gentle ministrations that she is giving him. The cool touch of the wet rag, her body brushing up against his.

"This may sting a bit." She tells him as she start wiping the split above his eye with a cotton ball doused in alcohol.

As she glides the cotton ball over the wound, Puck winces at the burning sensation.

"Shit!"

She jerks her hand away, "I'm sorry."

Puck reaches for her hand saying, "It's okay. Go ahead and finish", pulling her hand back to his face.

Callie moves on to the next wound and repeats. She then puts butterfly bandages on to help keep the wound closed.

She moves the dirty bowl to the sink and rinses it out, while Puck throws away the trash from the table. He stands behind her, letting his hands rest gently on her waist.

Puck can feel her body trembling underneath his hands. He turns her to face him looking into her green eyes. He sees fear, trust, desire. He presses his lips softly to her forehead, holding them there for a few seconds.

He feels her hands move to his shirt and can feel her fingers slipping the buttons through holes of his shirt. She starts talking really fast.

"I can put this in the wash and maybe the blood wont stain your shirt. I laid one of my dad's shirts for you on the back of that chair. I thought you might want to go and grab a bite to eat and you will scare anyone around us in a bloody dirty shirt."

Puck gently stills both of her hands in his own against his chest.

"Callie breath. Relax please. You are going to bust a vein or something." The low rumble of his laughter tumbles over her head.

She takes a deep breath and relaxes against him.

"Sorry."

She takes another deep breath and steps away from him, walking over to the clean shirt. She picks it up and hands towards Puck.

Callie can only stare as Puck slips the dirty shirt off. She looks at the chiseled abs, the defined chest and the light dusting of dark hair leading down to….

She jerks her gaze back up to his face, the hot blush creeping all the way up to her hair. She knows he is watching her by the faint blush creeping into his cheeks. _Why the hell is he blushing?_

Puck starts to blush, he doesn't understand it. Most women look at him with lust filled eyes, a dirty kind of lust. That's not what he sees in Callie's eyes and it causes him to become self conscious.

He sees a different type of desire, one that is fueled with innocence and fear. He knows that she is afraid of wanting him.

He takes the offered shirt from her, slips it on and buttons it mid way. It's a little bit big on him, reminds him of Finn's shirts. _Okay that means her Dad is big and tall. Damn…_

Callie walks over to the refrigerator.

"Have you ever had a picnic at night?'

Her head is poked into the refrigerator moving things around inside of it.

"Uh, no I haven't. I don't think I have ever been on a picnic at all." Puck would be a liar if he said he wasn't enjoying the view of her perky ass.

"Would you like to go on one in the back yard? I have fruit, some lunch meat, cheese, crackers and a bottle of good wine."

The closest he has ever been on a picnic is eating a burger in the parking lot of the school.

"Okay. What do I need to do?" Puck walks up behind her, it takes every bit of his self control not to reach out and stroke the curve of her hips.

"Go grab two blankets from the couch and I will fix up the food."

Callie starts pulling containers out of the refrig. Strawberries, grapes, sliced cheese, shaved turkey breast, crackers, and a bottle of white wine. She places them into a basket. She places two wine glasses in too.

Puck walks back into the kitchen carrying two large blankets and watches her fill the basket. He follows her out the backdoor.

Callie flips a switch as she walks out the back door, the backyard is softly illuminated by lights. They are around the shrubs and a small gazebo in the middle of the yard.

Puck stops and stares at the set up. Its not gaudy or tacky. Its just right.

He follows her to the gazebo and spreads the blankets out on the floor.

Callie raises on of the benches and pushes a button. Jazz floats out softly from overhead speakers.

She sits down on the top step and slips her shoes off. She looks up and catches Puck staring at her.

"Um, I like being barefoot." She says with an embarrassed smile.

Puck sits on the bench and takes his boots and socks off. _What the hell, I like being barefoot too. _

They both sit on the blankets. Puck leans back against the bench while Callie empties the basket of the food and wine.

"Would you pour the wine?" Her voice is soft and blends with the music.

He reaches for the wine, pulls the cork out and pours it into the glasses.

"My Dad built this for me. It's my place to think, to escape, to dream. He's gone so much with his job that sometimes in the spring and summer, I sleep out here."

Puck notices the faraway look in her eyes. He reaches over taking her hand and pulling her closer to him. She doesn't pull away. He softly kisses her cheek.

"You know I have never done any of this with a girl before." Puck takes a sip of the wine and finds out it not that bad.

"You've never got in a fight at a party before over a girl?" Callie looks at him in surprise.

"No, I mean, yeah." _Shit, just tell her the truth Puckerman_.

"I've beat guys up over being mean to their own girlfriends or my little sister, but never a girl that I have gone out with." He runs a hand through his Mohawk.

"This is the first picnic I have ever been on too. I like it Callie and I like you." Puck looks down at the wine glass in his hand and then back up to Callie.

"I like you too Puck." She gently places her hand on his knee feeling the warmth of his body.

They eat and talk quietly about everything and nothing. After their second glass of wine, a slow song starts playing and Puck asks her to dance. She nods a yes.

He leads her out to the grassy yard, slipping one arm around her waist and pulling her hand to his chest with the other.

Their bodies slowly sway to the soft music, totally in tune with each other. The grass soft under their feet.

Puck has never danced with someone like this, barefoot and in the grass.

Puck dips his head down and captures her lips with his, letting his tongue trace her bottom lip. He suckles it for a moment. Hearing her moan he pulls back and looks into her half closed eyes.

Callie sees the hunger in Puck's eyes. She can feel his need against her body. He lowers his head again kissing her, but this time when she moans he slowly invades her mouth tasting her.

Puck feels her arms slide around his neck, and she is kissing him back with a fierce passion. He feels her tongue explore his own mouth.

The soft taste of wine and strawberries glaze their tongues. The kisses become more heated, more urgent.

Puck wraps both of his arms around her waist and lifts her body up to mold against his. He feels her arms wrap tightly around his neck, holding on. He breaks the kiss long enough to make her more comfortable against his body.

"Wrap your legs around my waist." His voice is deep and laced with need, his hands cupping the firm cheeks of her ass.

Callie has one hand wrapped around the back of his neck, the other is buried in the thick hair of his Mohawk. She feels his lips move to her neck, nipping and sucking the pulse point making her throw her head back with a moan.

Puck carries her back to the gazebo and gently lowers them both to the blankets. He looks into her eyes for any sign that she wanted to stop, he found none.

Their kisses are slower, deeper now. Trembling hands removing shirts, searching, touching with such tenderness. Her breasts fit Puck's hands as he squeezes the firm mounds, letting his rough thumbs tease her buds to a taut hardness.

He wraps his lips first around on taut bud then the other, suckling each until she moans and arches her back. His lips trail down her ribs, his tongue leaving a wet path behind.

Puck keeps the wet path going until he reaches the top of her jeans. He splays his hand against the curve of her hip letting it slide slowly down her thigh and back up to rest her between her partially spread legs.

He starts rubbing slow circles with the palm of his hand. He presses a little harder when he hears the moan escape her lips. He removes her jeans and the black lacy thong.

He looks at the beautiful creature laying bare in front of him, the soft lights making her skin glow. He gently moves her hands away when she tries to cover herself.

He looks into her dark green eyes. "you're so beautiful'.

He slowly kisses her lips, his hand slipping between her legs. He pulls back from the kiss when he feels how tight she is against his fingers.

"Callie are sure you have been with someone, cause it doesn't feel like it." Puck looks into her eyes and sees the fear.

"It only happened once Puck and that was a really long time ago." She looks away from his eyes, afraid to see the rejection she knew was there.

"Callie I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to do anything that you're not ready for either." He cups her face and turns it so that he is looking into her eyes. "I meant what I said earlier, I have never felt like this about someone until tonight. I just want to make sure this is what you want."

"Puck I want this, I want you." Her voice quivers with need. "I have never felt like this either."

He kisses her then with everything in his being, she clutches at him. She whimpers when he pulls away from the kiss.

Callie watches as Puck stands to take off his jeans, she raises up on her knees and places her shaking hands on the button. Puck moves his hands away. He watches as she tugs the button free and groans as the zipper is pulled down freeing his hard member.

She gasps at the sight of it. He is huge. She pulls his jeans down and he steps out of them. Her hand reaches out and hesitantly slides over his length. She hears him groan and feels his hand in her hair.

With her face is only inches from his hard member, she lets both of her hands wander over his abs. Then leaning forward she gently rubs her cheek against his smooth stomach.

Callie places wet kisses along the trail of soft black hair from his belly button to the base of him. The touch of her soft cheek against his length causing him to whimper.

"Oh God. Please take me in your mouth." He uses both hands in her hair to pull her lips to his hardness.

Puck feels her lips part and start slipping over the ridge. Her tongue is licking and swirling around it as she slides more of him into her mouth. She sucks him hard the deeper he slides into her mouth. Her hand begins to pump the rest of his length. He quickly pulls out of her mouth.

Puck gently kneels down in front of her, pulling her into a deep kiss. Slowly he pushes her back against the blanket. He wraps her legs around his waist and positions himself between her legs.

Callie can feel the huge head pushing against her opening. She hears Puck whisper, "I'm sorry", as he buries himself in one thrust deep inside of her.

She cries out into his neck at the pain of being stretched out. Her nails digging into his back.

Puck holds still inside of her heat, wrapping his arms around her. The tightness is almost painful for him too.

He strokes her hair and gently sucks at her neck. He waits for her to relax and get used to feeling him inside of her.

Puck feels her squirm, rubbing herself against him. He slowly pulls out and thrust back in, feeling her walls stretch easier. He continues to thrust slow and deep, kissing her.

When he hears her whimper, "Oh god Puck", he thrusts faster and harder. He can feel her walls begin to tighten around him, her thighs gripping harder around his waist.

She bites his shoulder her body spasms hard as the first wave crashes over her. Her body trembles with each heartbeat.

Puck cant hold back any longer, pleasure and pain mixing together. He cries out her name as he thrust hard one last time before exploding his seed deep inside of her. Every muscle is tautly strained against the hardest orgasm he has ever felt.

He rests his forehead against hers, dipping down to kiss her gently on the lips. He rolls them both over on to their sides, slowly sliding his softening member from the hot wetness. Both of their bodies convulse at the loss of intimate contact.

Puck reaches for the end of the blanket pulling it around them. He leans back pulling Callie onto his chest.

"Are you okay?" He asks wrapping his arms around her. He needs to know that he didn't hurt her, really hurt her.

Callie nods against his chest. There are no words to describe how she feels or what she is feeling. She just nuzzles deeper into Puck's chest and wraps her arm around his waist.

Puck closes his eyes. He just wants to feel her in his arms, to feel whatever it is inside of him.

They both sleep for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dont own Glee...This chap is short but it is short for a reason...The angst is coming...The next chapter will be longer...Thanks to everyone that has added story alerts...That means love to me...**

Callie wakes feeling like she is still in a dream.

Puck's arms hold her tight against him. She feels the slow even heart beat in his chest.

She lets her hand wander across his chest, her finger tips tracing invisible outlines on the smooth warm skin.

"You keep that up and I am going to wake up all the way." The tone is light and teasing from Puck.

"Sorry. I just feel like this is a dream and I wanted to enjoy it for as long as possible." She raises up on her elbow to look in his umber eyes.

"This isn't a dream Callie its real, I'm real." He pushes a strand of her hair away from her face and tucks it behind her ear.

She scoots up and kisses him softly letting her small hand rub the stubble on his face.

"How about a quick shower and we can go back to sleep in my bed, it will be more comfortable." She is afraid he will say no and leave.

Puck kisses her forehead letting his lips linger for a moment, "sounds good to me". His breath is warm against her skin.

Wrapping the blankets around them and gathering up their clothes they go inside.

She leads Puck upstairs to her room and points him to her bathroom, telling him she needs to check her phone because of her Dad and that she will be in there in a minute.

Callie looks at her phone and sees that Mickie has blown it up with calls and texts. She quickly texts her and lets her know that she is okay and that she will call her when she can.

She turns her phone off. She knows her Dad will leave a message and she can call him back later.

She joins Puck in the shower.

The shower turns into another make out session, but they do manage to actually use the soap for the right purpose finally.

Callie gives Puck a pair of her Dad's boxers to wear to bed. She opts for a tank and boy short panties.

They snuggle down into the bed. Puck's arms around her, his leg laying between hers. He nuzzles her neck, letting his head rest on hers.

They both sleep peacefully for a few more hours.

The next couple of days are spent together.

They go for drives out in the country, she even lets Puck drive her baby. They go to the Lima Mall, just walking around, holding hands. They spend their nights playing the piano and picnicking in the gazebo.

Sunday night Callie tells Puck that she is leaving Tuesday morning to spend time with her dad in New Orleans.

"I will be gone a few weeks and I don't expect you to be, um, waiting for me when I get back." She tries really hard to hide the sadness in her voice.

"Callie, I will be here when you get back. I don't want to lose this, whatever it is we have going on. We can call each other, text." Puck pulls her body against his and kisses her slowly feeling her respond to his touch.

Monday is spent with Puck helping her pack, well not really helping her. He kept hiding her bikini telling her no one needed to see her in that but him. They ended up spending more time making love than anything else that day.

Puck drove her to the Airport Tuesday morning. Neither one wanting to say good bye or to let the other go. He told her to text or call him when she got there so he wouldn't worry and she made him promise to go out and have fun while she was gone.

The gate called last boarding call and they finally broke apart. Puck watched her walk up the ramp to the plane before he walked back to his truck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own Glee, if I did Puck would get more air time…..**

The summer is hard on both Callie and Puck.

She is still spending time in the Gulf with her Dad and missing Puck like crazy.

Puck's pool cleaning business keeps him busy somewhat. When a housewife offers him a little extra for a little extra, he just thinks of Callie and politely says no. He misses the extra cash but that's all.

They text each other constantly, sending pictures of what they are doing. Calling each other at night, talking until one of them falls asleep.

Callie sends him a picture of her in the bikini that Puck kept hiding. He texts her to put some clothes on and he thought he hid that before she left.

Puck sends her a video of him playing the guitar singing a song that he wrote.

There are nights that they both cry quietly, wishing they could hold each other.

_Yeah I cry, the great Puckzilla. You find her and then have to let her go for a while. No I am not gay either, I am in love. Oh God I am gay! I said the L word . I love Callie and it hurts like hell that I cant hold her, kiss her….Okay somebody just shoot me so I will shut up._

She spends her days at the beach and the shopping malls. He spends time with Finn, Mike and Kurt, playing video games and just goofing off.

When anyone asks him about the girl from the party they notice he gets quiet and really smiles, before telling them to mind their own business. The guys sense that he really likes her.

The days drag to weeks and the weeks to a month, the month to two months. And school is suppose to start next week.

Callie is packing her suitcase thinking about Puck "helping" her pack, the smile spreading throughout her body. Suddenly something catches her attention, her Tampex box was still in her suitcase.

_That can't be. I know I had one last month. I check the calendar on my phone. Okay my last period was one week before the party. My next one should have been three weeks after I got here. My next one should have been last week. NO! NO! Did we use any protection? NO! Oh God, don't panic stupid. Just go out and buy a pregnancy test and get it over with before you totally freak out. It could be stress, it could be…_

Callie grabs her purse and heads to the nearest drugstore. She buys three of them. She goes back to the condo and straight to the bathroom.

She opens all the boxes and pees on all three sticks. She waits for the results sitting on the floor crying and praying that she is wrong.

The timer on her phone goes off letting her know the first one is ready. A big plus sign is visible. She looks at the other sticks and they have all indicated positive results.

Callie Kincaid is pregnant. She crumples to the floor sobbing. This is not what she wanted for herself. This was not what she had worked so hard for in school.

_Oh God Puck. How I am going to tell him that he is a father? How am I going to tell my own father that I fucked up so bad? _

Callie decides that she will act like everything is normal until she sees Puck and has a chance to tell him. He has the right to be the first to know. Its only a couple more days until she sees him.

The next couple of days Callie is in a daze. She looks in the mirror constantly seeing if her body is changing yet. She sees the small round bump that is starting show. If you really didn't know her you wouldn't notice it.

Puck wants to pick her up from the airport but she tells him that her Dad is coming home with her and he rented a car.

Callie hears the disappointment in his voice as he tells her its okay, that he will see her in school.

When the call ends she breaks down cries her soul out. Everything from the first time she was with Puck over a year ago to being pregnant now.

Her father hears her sobbing and gently takes her in his arms, he just holds her until she quiets.

"What is wrong Callie?"

"Daddy, I messed up so bad. I met this guy before school was out and we went to this party. Some of the jocks there tried to get rough with me but Puck stood up for me. He got in a fight with a couple of them. We went back to the house so I could clean the cuts on his face."

Callie takes a deep breath and looks in her father's eyes, she knows he knows.

"Callie go on, I think I know where this is going but I need to know the whole story." He loves his daughter more than life. He knows that whatever happened, he is going to support his baby girl. And maybe kill a guy named Puck.

"Daddy I am so sorry", her voice hitches.

"He made me feel so good, so alive. We spent the weekend together at the house. He is the only guy I have ever been with like that. We have texted each other the whole time I have been here and we talk every night on the phone."

"Oh God Daddy I don't want to hurt you or for you to be ashamed of me. But I am pregnant."

Callie starts to sob again against her fathers chest. He simply keeps holding her. His baby girl was pregnant.

He felt his own tears slipping down his cheeks. He kisses her on top of the head, taking her by the shoulders forcing her to look up at him.

"Callie I am not going to lie and say that this doesn't hurt me, but I am not going to scream how disappointed I am in you either. Mistakes happen Callie, but I know this, you must love this Puck person or we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Callie looks at her father with disbelieving eyes. She simply nods her head at what her father is saying to her.

"Callie have you told him yet?"

"No, I wanted to wait until I got back to tell him in person."

"Okay. We will be home tomorrow and we can work out the rest when we get there. I love you baby girl and I will be here for you. I will be able to take off a few more days before my next job starts, so we can handle the details." He pulls her into comforting hug.

"I love you Daddy", she says into his chest.

They arrive the next day, driving home from the airport Callie sees Puck's truck parked at the drive in.

She texts him and lets him know that she made it home safe, but that she is tired and all she wants to do is sleep. She will call him later after she sleeps for awhile.

Puck knows that something is wrong, he can feel it. The last few days she hasn't been herself when they text or talk on the phone. But he doesn't know what to say to get her to talk to him.

He simply texts back okay and that he misses her.

Later that night Callie calls Puck.

_Puck_

_Hey babe I'm so glad your home_

_Callie_

_Me too_

_Puck_

_Can I see you tonight? I need to see you Callie_

_Callie_

_No. My Dad wants me to rest tonight before school tomorrow. I need you too Puck_

_Puck_

_This sucks. I still cant see you and your just a few miles away. _

_Callie_

_I know I wish I was in your arms right now._

_Puck_

_Me too_

_Callie_

_My Dad's telling me to get off the phone. Can you meet me in choir room in the morning before school starts? I need to tell you something_

_Puck_

_Uh, yeah sure. Callie are you okay?_

_Callie_

_Yeah I'm okay. I'll see you in the morning. Night Puck_

_Puck_

_Night Callie_

Neither one sleeps that night. Both caught up in the might be's, could be's of tomorrow.

**The next morning**

Callie walks into school not paying any attention to the looks she is getting from the other students. She is deaf to the whispers that are calling her a new girl. She simply walks to the choir room.

Mickie sees her in the hallway and follows her. She finds Callie sitting at the piano her head resting on her arms.

"Well if it isn't my former best friend." The sarcasm heavy in Mickie's voice.

"Not now Mickie. I am meeting Puck here." Callie doesn't even raise her head to acknowledge her.

"Oh so your plan worked? He fell for you?"

"I fell for him Mickie. I love him."

"Callie you don't seemed to please with yourself. Did he dump you?"

"No. I'm…." Callie doesn't get to finish the sentence as she runs over to the trash can by the wall. Her breakfast ends up in the bottom of the can.

"Oh my God Callie you're pregnant aren't you?" The question is more like statement.

Callie walks over to her bag and pulls out a Kleenex to wipe her lips. Then pulls out her water bottle. She walks back to the trash can and rinses her mouth out. She ties the bag up so that she doesn't have to look at it anymore. She walks back to the piano.

"Mickie I really don't want to have this conversation with you right now, okay?"

"No its not okay. You haven't really talked to me all summer. The last time we really talked you were going through with your crazy plan involving Puck to get him interested in you for your plan to work. I told you that you would be the one to get hurt, not him. I told you that your plan was stupid."

Neither one of the girls noticed the figure standing in the doorway until it was too late.

Puck looked as if he had been hit with a low blow. Fury etched his features. His eyes were dark, almost black and his lips in a tight grim line.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own Glee….I think I got this chap right….Let me know what you think…..**_

Puck walks down the halls of McKinley with a purpose. He was finally getting to see Callie and he was going to tell her that he loved her. He couldn't help but smile as he thought about holding her, kissing her, just being able to touch her.

Puck walks into the choir room hearing only bits and pieces of the conversation between Callie and the other girl. His heart shatters as he halfway listens.

Puck heard get him interested, pregnant, and stupid plan.

He sees Callie for the first time since they spent the weekend together. He sees the small bump, knowing he heard correctly.

His mind comprehends the words for a moment before he speaks. Fury, hurt, humiliation fuel his words.

The two girls turn at the sound of his anger filled voice.

"You planned this?" Puck's words are laced with venom.

"Puck please let me explain." Callie holds her hand out to him.

"What's there to explain?" He takes a step away from her.

"I cant believe I fell for your line of crap. That first night was just an act wasn't it?" His eyes stare at her accusingly. He cant stop the words tumbling out of his mouth.

"Tricking me was that part of your plan? Making me believe that you were so sweet and innocent?" He laughs cruelly at his own words.

"You led me on so that I would get you pregnant?" He feels his eyes burn with tears.

Puck is shaking; anger and hurt running through his veins. He wants her to hurt as much as he is right now.

"No, yes. Oh God Puck please let me explain." Callie cant get the words to come out the way she wants them. Her chest is ripping apart, the pain is so intense.

"Is it even my kid?" Puck runs a hand through his Mohawk, scrubbing hard at it.

"Yes. I haven't been with anyone else but you Puck." She tells him the truth.

"Why didn't you tell me when you found out?" He grips his backpack, his knuckles turning white.

"I wanted to tell you in person. I wanted to tell you everything." She pleads with him.

"God dam it Callie I fell for you, I fell in love with you! Am I a fool or what? Some kind of joke for you to laugh at?" He yells at her.

Puck doesn't even wipe at the tears falling down his cheeks to front of his shirt.

Callie is sobbing, Puck's words are ripping her to shreds inside. But her own fury is building up threatening to explode. And it does when Puck says the word Joke.

"You want to know who the joke is on really? Its on me. I fell in love with you, the great Puckzilla. The ONS Puck. You don't even remember the first time you fucked me do you? It wasn't in the gazebo either. It was at the end of the school year party when we were sophomores'." Her voice grows stronger with each word.

Puck gasps at the memories he had pushed back, far away in his mind. They were memories he never wanted to think about. Callie couldn't be that girl.

"You asked me if I wanted to go to the hay loft with you. I was stupid and I was drunk. The hottest guy at McKinley wanted to make out with me. So I said yes. We made out for awhile, but when I said no, you, you didn't listen to me. You kept pushing, holding me down, telling me how much I was going to enjoy it. Then you ripped my panties off and then you took it from me. You were my first Puck."

Puck feels sick, the memories crashing down in his mind.

Callie walks up to Puck, closing the distance between them to just a couple of feet. Her voice echoing off the walls.

"So the joke is really on me. I fell in love with the guy that date raped me and I am going to have his baby. My plan was to have you fall for me and for me to dump you, the great Puckzilla. To hurt the two things that mean so damn much to you, your ego and your reputation. It wasn't to fall in love with you or to get fucking pregnant by you."

She closes distance between them and punches Puck with all the hate, anger, and hurt that is brewing inside of her. She watches him fall to the floor.

She grabs her book bag and for the first time sees the crowd that has gathered at the door. It doesn't matter to her, they don't matter to her.

She holds her head high and walks out the door. The crowd parting for her. She stares straight ahead, not looking at anyone.


	9. Chapter 9

**The reasons behind that night will become clearer as the story goes on….There is no excuse for a guy not to listen when a girl says no….But there can be other factors involved and in Puck's case there are…Drugs are bad no matter what remember that folks…**

**Don't own Glee…**

The crowd standing in the doorway and hall have garnered the attention of Mr. Shue, Coach Sylvester, and Coach Bieste. They elbow their way to the front of the crowd.

All three hear what Callie and Puck have to say to each other for the most part. They are shocked and appalled by the accusations from each side.

They watch as Callie punches Puck and then walks from the room.

Mr. Shue has a hard time grasping Puck forcing a girl to have sex with him.

They walk over to where to Puck is sitting in the floor. Sue tells Will to get the crowd under control. She then turns her attention to Puck.

Puck is still sitting on the floor when a pair of hands reach down and grab him by his shirt collar and backpack. He is pulled roughly to his feet by Coach Sylvester.

"Get your ass to my office NOW, Puckerman." Sue alls but throws him at the doorway.

Will tries to follow but Bieste puts her hand up and shakes her head no. She puts her hand on Puck's arm and leads him out the door.

The hallway is buzzing about what they heard and what they saw.

Jewfro is watching the playback on his phone. He knows this is good stuff for his blog.

Will finally gets the kids to disperse from the choir room and hallway. The only ones left are his Glee kids and Mickie.

"Wow, what a way to start the new year." Will rubs the back of his neck nervously. He heads to Sue's office. He has to find out what is going on.

"Who was that bitch?" Santana looking at the others.

"That bitch is Calinda Kincaid", Mickie tells Santana in a hate filled voice.

"Well whoever she is, she has no right to accuse Puck of rape." Santana growls at the mousy girl. "Puck doesn't need to force a girl, he can get laid whenever he wants to by me."

"I agree with Santana, Puck is a lot of things but I don't think he would force himself on a girl." Artie says in a not too sure voice, sounding more like a question.

"When Puck and I dated, he was the perfect gentleman. He never pushed me and stopped when I asked him to." Rachel defends Puck.

Mickie just listens to them. She knows what happened that night. She was there.

"I have known Puck since grade school and he would not do that to a girl." Finn has a look of disbelief on his face. He knows what Puck is like when he is totally drunk and a nagging voice tells him it is possible.

"Do any of you remember that night at the party? Do you remember how Puck acted?" Mickie looks at each one of their faces.

"I was there with Calinda. She liked Puck, she thought he was cute. We were drinking that night like everyone else. I remember seeing some of you there that night too."

Mickie looks at Finn, Quinn, Mike and Santana.

"Puck was in full party mode that night. Beer, whiskey, and pills. I watched him take something that one of the stoner's gave him."

Finn remembers that night. Puck was crazier than usual.

Quinn remembers Puck hitting on her hard when Finn went to the restroom. He only stopped when Finn came back around the corner. He seemed pissed when he walked off.

Mike remembers Puck prowling, looking for hook ups. But that was Puck wasn't it?.

Santana just rolls her eyes.

Brittany has a confused look on her face.

"Everything Calinda said is true, I know its true." Mickie has tears in her eyes.

"Puck grabbed her hand and they started dancing. I asked around where they were later so I could tell her I was heading home. Someone told me they saw them head for the barn. I was just going to yell up in the loft and then go. I heard her tell Puck no, that she wasn't ready for that. Then I heard her begging Puck to stop. When she screamed I left." Mickie is crying hard now.

Tina is crying. She believes Mickie.

Mike tries to comfort her but she pulls away.

Artie looks like he is going to hurl at any moment. He doesn't want to believe it about Puck. They had become some what of friends since Puck joined the Glee club.

Kurt's face is unreadable, its almost like his emotions are locked down. A single tear escapes from his clear blue eyes.

Finn's fists clench showing white knuckles.

Rachel covers her mouth with her hand, shocked at the information.

Santana and Brittany hold hands.

Brittany's eyes wide, she understands more than her friends think.

"I didn't try and stop it. I just ran away while my best friend was being assaulted by a jock. She doesn't know that I was there. I have hated myself for not trying to help her at that moment."

Mickie wipes the tears from her face and picks up her book bag.

"Whether you believe me or not, Calinda is telling the truth about that night. And she is telling the truth about being in love with him now. Everything is so fucked up right now."

Mickie leaves the Gleeks to ponder what she just revealed to them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't own Glee…..I know that some of you probably don't like Puck's storyline but….it does get better for both of them later….Just be patient….**

Puck is walking numbly through the halls with Sylvester and Beiste.

He doesn't care that everyone is looking at him seeing the great badass Puck with tears slipping down his cheeks.

He can taste his own blood; warm, metallic against his tongue.

His memories are flashing in his mind, the girl from that night at the party to Callie. It couldn't be her, they couldn't be the same person.

Coach Sylvester opens her office door and Beiste pushes him through it.

Sue is closing the blinds as Beiste locks the door behind them. She stands to the side of the room, ready, just in case Sue needs her help with Puckerman.

He drops his backpack on the floor and goes to take a seat one of the chairs, when he feels one of them grab him.

Coach Sylvester throws him bodily against the now closed door, her hands fisted in his shirt.

Puck's head hits the wooden door with a thud.

"Puckerman you have one chance to tell me truth and one chance only, so start talking."

Puck stares at the floor. He doesn't know what he is suppose to say.

"Puckerman you are running out of time and I am running out of patience." Sue shakes him hard against the door.

Puck opens his mouth to speak and all that comes out is a garbled cry. His shoulders shake violently, he is openly sobbing, he feels his knees give out.

Sue pulls him against her, holding him up. She has never been the comforting kind but she has watched this kid since his freshman year, heard all the rumors about him and she always privately respected him. He was almost as badass as she.

She holds him up, letting him cry knowing this isn't easy for him.

Bieste watches the almost tender moment between them. Seeing Sue Sylvester comforting a sobbing jock was something she would remember for a long time.

Puck clings to Coach Sylvester, not caring about being badass anymore. He cries until there are no more tears left inside of him.

They ignore the pounding on the door.

Both women help Puck to sit down in one of the chairs. Bieste hands him some Kleenex to wipe his face as she sits down in the chair next to him.

Will is yelling and pounding on the door now.

Sue has had enough from Will today and she has only been at the first day of school for one hour and a half.

She unlocks the door and steps outside into the hallway closing the door behind her.

"What the hell Sue? What's going on in there?" Will demands trying to get inside her office.

"What the hell do you think is happening Will? Two students just went after each other in front of the school. The words date rape were used against that kid in there, and I am trying to find out the truth." She blocks the door.

"What you plan on scaring it out of him?" Will sneers at Sue.

"If that is what it takes, then yes. That boy in there doesn't need to be coddled at the moment Will, he needs to face the truth, whatever that is in this mess." Sue is trying to keep her voice low.

"If he did what that girl said, then he needs to face it. He needs to admit what he did and face the consequences. He doesn't need to hear everything is okay and to just sing a song to get over it." Sue's anger boiling over to her words.

"You handle the nerds Will, go sing a song to make yourselves feel better. Bieste and I will handle the jock like the coaches we are." She throws the words at him as she turns around and goes back into her office locking the door.

Will walks back towards his office. He will catch up with Puck later in Glee. Maybe he can repair the damage Sue inflicts on him.

Bieste is talking to Puck when Sue steps back into the room. She looks up at Sue and nods to her.

"Can you start over so Coach Sylvester can hear it?" She looks at Puck's red rimmed eyes. Her heart is breaking but she knows she cant show it.

Sue leans back against her desk, crossing her arms over her chest.

Puck nods his head.

"I met Callie a few days before school was out. I invited her to the party at the Miller's old place. We spent the whole the weekend together at her house. I have never felt like this about anyone, until I met Callie. We spent the summer calling and texting each other while she spent time with her Dad in Biloxi."

Puck fights the tears as he continues.

"I didn't use protection when we were together. It just felt so right being with her. I didn't even think about it. I know the baby is mine." He chokes on the word mine.

"We were suppose to meet in the choir room this morning, she told me she needed to tell me something. She got back home late yesterday with her Dad and he didn't want her going out. At least that is the story she told me on the phone last night." Puck laughs is humorless.

"I was walking into the choir room when I heard her talking to that other girl. They were talking about me. Getting me interested, pregnant, and how stupid the plan was. She planned this whole thing." There is anger in his voice now.

Bieste and Sue look at each other, both knowing what they heard the girl say about the joke being on her. They don't think she planned on getting pregnant.

"Puck did you rape her at that other party, a year before this last one?" Bieste tries to get him to look at her, but he keeps staring at the floor.

"Oh God, it cant be her. It cant be her. I would know wouldn't I? She doesn't look like the girl from that night." Puck searches for their faces for an answer.

The Coaches know that the accusation is true. Bieste tells Puck to explain what happened that night.

"I was totally wasted that night. One of the stoner's was pharming out his mom's pills at the party. I got a couple of pills from him, drank some beer and whiskey. I was feeling great. I started dancing with this chick, she was kinda hot. She had dark hair and glasses. I never even asked her name. "

Sue walks over the year books that line one of her shelves and takes out the one from last year.

"Puckerman what is Callie's last name?"

"Kincaid."

"Continue Puckerman."

"We went out to the barn loft and we started making out. I was so turned on that I couldn't stop when she said no. I kept pushing her. I knew what I was doing was wrong but I just couldn't stop myself. I couldn't control myself." Puck wipes the tears away from his stained cheeks. The truth is a hard thing to swallow.

Sue finds Callie's name in the index and turns to picture. She can see the resemblance between the girl she saw in the choir room and the picture in front of her.

Bieste glances up at Sue and sees her expression change for just a second.

Sue turns the book around and points at a picture.

"Is this the girl from the party?"

Puck looks at the picture Sue is pointing at and nods his head. He looks to the side where the names are listed from left to right.

The name for the picture reads, Calinda Kincaid.

Puck's shoulders start shaking, he is crying full force again. He buries his head in his hands. _It's true_. _Oh God Callie what have we done to each other?_


	11. Chapter 11

Callie walks away from the debacle. She holds her head high and walks down the hall. When she finds an empty bathroom she slips inside.

She stares at the makeup that is ruined on her face. The black circles from her mascara. _So much for waterproof_.

Her blush is tear streaked beyond repair. She splashes water on her face and she wipes her face with a brown paper towel.

Staring in the mirror…

_How could I have been so stupid? _

_I should hate him but I can't. _

_I love him. How can I love the guy that raped me? The guy I wanted to destroy for hurting me. _

_Maybe because I saw a different side of him, the real Noah Puckerman. _

_The side he hides away from the rest of the world. _

_But now…_

_He hates me, I know he does. I saw it in his eyes. _

_Oh God his eyes. The pain, the fear, the humiliation, the hate._

_The tears slipping down his beautiful face. _

_The words he flung at me. They cut me so deep, but some of them were true._

_It's all my fault. _

_Why couldn't I just told him the truth in the beginning._

_I've screwed up my life, his, and yours little one._

She rubs her hands over the small bump.

_No, I cant screw up your life little one. Whatever it takes I will make sure you're happy and safe. I will make the right choice about you. I've already made my choice. I am keeping you little one. _

_And no matter what, you are going to know your father. He may hate me, but he cant hate you._

_Now we are going to walk out of that door and say the hell with all of them. _

_I am going to be strong for you baby._

Callie picks up her book bag and walks out of the bathroom.

She is greeted with an empty hallway, looking at her schedule she heads to her next class.

Callie is heading to her Calculus class when Ms. Pillsbury walks up to her.

"I think we need to go to my office and talk Calinda. I heard about the incident in the choir room."

"No we don't need to talk Ms. Pillsbury. I created this mess I don't need any help in placing the blame anywhere else." Callie wishes the germ a phob would go away.

"Callie I have some pamphlets in my office that help you decide what you want to do with the baby."

"You talk like I have more than one choice. Look I know what I am going to do with him. I am going to keep him. He is a part of me and I wont give up a part of my being."

Callie's voice is dripping with conviction and anger. She doesn't realize that she is calling the baby a him.

"Look we can go to my office and talk."

"What part of I don't want to talk to you don't you understand? I don't want to talk to you or anyone else about this, I just want to get to my next class and get through the rest of the day." She walks faster down the hallway.

"Callie my door is always open if you do decide you need to talk to someone." Ms. Pillsbury walks away from her towards the other end of the hall leaving Callie in peace.

The bell rings signaling the end of first period. Suddenly the halls are swarmed with students.

She just walks with the flow of students to her class. She hears her name, sees the fingers pointing at her, hears Puck's name. She bites back the tears and acts like nothing is wrong.

Puck has stopped crying in Coach Sylvester's office. He is listening to both Coaches say what they think about this whole fucked up mess. He is really listening to them, his whole future is on the line.

_I cant believe that Coach Sylvester held me while I cried, she was actually being cool. Well except for slamming me into the door. Shit made my head hurt worse too._

_And Coach Bieste held my hand for a while, even though she looked like she could rip me to pieces with her bare hands. I know she is pissed at me, but she is still trying to help me._

Sue

_I think you both fucked up Puckerman. You cant blame the drugs and alcohol entirely for what started this whole thing. _

_You could have said no to both. But you didn't. _

_Ms. Kincaid should not have gone to the hay loft with you. But she did. And the end result was rape. _

Bieste

_You know Puckerman, it is taking everything I have not to beat the hell out of you. You forced a girl to have sex with you against her will. You took her virginity, something that she can never get back._

_I agree with Sue, Puckerman. _

_You both are at fault. I should cut you from the football team over your own admission to drug use and rape, but I wont as long as you can pass a drug screen. _

_Plus you are going to need something to keep you busy this year._

_Plus, I can take my frustrations out on you during practices._

Sue

_I agree with Bieste about the drug screening. As a matter of fact you will report to her every week for a drug test. _

_As far as the date rape, if she presses charges you can be tried and sent to jail. But that is up to her. You committed a crime, no sense in whitewashing over it._

Sue pauses thinking about Callie.

_Then we have this plan Ms. Kincaid was going to implement. _

_What the hell is wrong with you kids? _

Sue is shaking her head looking at Bieste and then back at Puck.

_She was going to catch you, then dump you to get back at you. _

_Public humiliation was her form of revenge for the rape? _

_No creativity in kids today. _

Disappointment shows clearly on her face.

_Why not just cut you balls off or your precious Puckzilla? That's what I would have done. _

Sue has this strange expression on her face, followed by an evil smile.

Bieste

_Sue. stay on topic please. _

_The plan went wrong because you both fell in love with each other. Don't deny it Puckerman, and from what we heard in the choir room, she loves you too. _

_I don't think any of this was really planned out and I don't think she would get pregnant on purpose either. _

_Why would she want a baby by the guy that took her innocence? It doesn't make sense. But this whole thing doesn't make sense either._

_I think you need to leave her alone for awhile. You both need time to think about what you are going to do, about how all of this is going to effect all your lives._

Sue

_Puckerman you have always been a loner, keep it up for awhile. Don't let anyone bait you into talking about this here at school. Don't talk about it in Glee either._

_You have many decisions to make about your life and the life of your child. _

_You have a simple choice to make about the mother of your child, can you forgive her? Her choice, can she forgive you? _

_Can the two of you put all of this behind you for the sake of the child? _

_It wont happen over night, in a week or even a month, but the two of you will work this fucked up mess out for the sake of your kid._

She leans forward so that her face is inches from Puck's.

_Now if I hear one word about what went on in this office out there in the halls I will hunt you down, cut off Puckzilla and drop it down the garbage disposal. Do I make myself clear?_

Puck nods his head in agreement. _Shit, Coach Sylvester is scary as hell and I think she would enjoy doing that to me._

Sue

_Now go clean up and go to class. Not the nurse's office, but to actual class. This is something you have to face, you cant run and hide from it._

_Don't let them smell fear on you Puckerman, if you do, they will eat you alive. _

Puck stands up to leave when Coach Sylvester pulls him into a hug. She says gently to him.

"_Believe it or not kid, I am on your side. I am hear if you need to talk."_

Bieste also pulls Puck into hug telling him, _"I am too, just don't make me regret helping you. I can still kick your ass Puckerman."_

He nods at both women, still not believing that they both were there for him.

Puck walks out of the office and towards the closest restroom to his next class, Economics. He is glad that the hallway is clear.

The restroom is empty and he starts washing his face.

He starts thinking about everything.

_I am going to be a father and I might go to jail. _

_Jail cause I'm eighteen, legal adult age. _

_Shit._

_I fucked up so bad this time. _

_When I walked in to the choir room my world stopped spinning and it crashed around me. _

_Callie had planned this whole thing. At least that is what my mind heard, not that I was really giving her a chance to say anything._

_The way she looked at me when I was yelling at her, I knew everything I was saying was cutting her like a knife. I just wanted her to feel like I did, to hurt her._

_When she finally yelled back at me, what was left of my badass self was crushed, she said that I raped her. That it was her in the hay loft. _

_I couldn't believe it until Coach Sylvester showed me last year's school picture. No that wasn't right either, I didn't want to believe it. _

_And the really sad part to me, I still love Callie. And the part that makes me want to hurl; I raped the girl I fell in love with_.

_I never told anyone about that night, not even Finn. _

_Between the booze and the pills, I couldn't stop. It was like I wasn't even in control anymore. _

_When she said no my brain freaked out. No one says no to the great Puckzilla. Everyone wants a piece of this action. That is what my mind was saying._

_I remember her saying no, stop, fighting back and then her screaming. I just put my hand over her mouth and kept going until…._

_He starts heaving in the toilet….The vivid memory playing out in front of his eyes….His stomach emptied and with shaking hands he walks to the sink and rinses his mouth out….Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he sends his fist smashing into the glass…He doesn't notice the pain until he sees the blood in the sink….He looks at his hand and sees the crimson liquid dripping off to mix in a swirl with the water going down the drain._

He looks up when he hears the door open. He is shocked to see…


	12. Chapter 13

Sorry guys….I have been sick and having to write papers….This was suppose to be chapter 12 instead of 13.….

Puck is looking at a horrified Kurt and a pissed off Artie. They walk/roll closer to him.

_Kurt_

Puck what the hell? Don't like looking at yourself at the moment?

_He walks over and puts his designer bag on the shelf. He grabs Puck's bleeding hand and shoves it under the running cold water_.

_Artie_

How could you do it Puck? Her friend Mickie said she was in the barn when it happened, when you forced Callie.

_His voice is laced with anger and hurt. He looked up to Puck_.

_Puck_

Artie I'm not suppose to talk about it at school. Dammit Hummel.

_Trying to jerk his hand away from Kurt, but Kurt was hanging on to it._

_Artie_

You did it, you forced a girl to have sex with you. The great Puckzilla. What a joke. Why? You always claimed you could have any girl you wanted so, why?

_His voice laced with sarcasm._

_Kurt_

You can talk to us, Noah, we wont repeat anything you tell us. Right now you need all the friends you can get.

_He looks over at Artie and hopes he promises to do the same._

_Artie_

No I wont repeat what you say, but I don't know if I will be able to hide my disgust though. _He crosses his arms over his chest._

_Puck_

Fine, fucking fine then, you want to know what happened? I did it.

I forced Callie to have sex with me a year ago. I was drunk and I took some pills one of the stoners was giving out that night. I know its not an excuse, but the pills and the liquor didn't mix. I lost control.

I tried to forget about it, what happened that night. I didn't even know who I was with that night.

_His free hand scrubs his Mohawk._

I met Callie again last May. I didn't recognize her, she looks so different now. We went to the party at the old Miller place. It was like being hit by something, I fell for her. We spent the next few days together, until she had to leave to spend the summer with Dad in Biloxi.

I waited all summer for her. I haven't been with anyone since she left. _His voice breaks just a little bit._

We would call, text, email, send pictures and videos everyday that she was gone.

_He wipes at the tears escaping his eyes._

I was so excited this morning, I was finally going to see her after two months. I walked in the choir room, you and the rest of the school heard the rest. I was a fool. And yeah Artie, a joke. The biggest punch line so far….. I am going to be a father.

_He hangs his head trying to stop all the memories and images. _

_Artie_

Puck, I wont lie to you, I am so pissed at you right now. But, you do need friends so its just gonna take a little while not to want to break your jaw.

_Puck_

I know Artie, trust me I know.

_He looks back at the broken mirror._

_Kurt_

What you did was wrong Puck, but what Callie did was wrong too. Her friend said that Callie is in love with you and that she didn't plan on getting pregnant.

_Kurt has finished wrapping Puck's hand with paper towels._

_Puck_

It doesn't matter if she does love me…..Right now it hurts too damn bad to even be around her.

_Artie_

Give it time Puck, you both have hurt each other way more than most people do in a life time. You have to think about your child and what is best for it.

The bell rings signaling the end of the period.

_Puck_

I better go get the nurse to bandage this for me and get to my next class. I cant skip this semester, without getting in worse trouble than I am already in.

Puck and Kurt grab their book bags. They all leave the restroom.

Kurt and Artie watch Puck put his trademark scowl on as he starts walking down the hallway.

_Kurt_

I know that you are mad at him Artie, but he is going to need all of us before this is over.

_Artie_

Yeah but I can still be mad at him and have his back too.

Both boys head for their next class.


	13. Chapter 12

Callie walks through the lunch room and it seems as if everyone stops talking as soon as she walks through the double doors. It seems as if everyone is staring at her or pointing at her.

She grabs a salad and some juice. Looking at the faces in the cafeteria, she cant find one single friendly face in the crowd, she takes her lunch outside.

Tina looks at the girl with sadness in her eyes. No one is making an effort to be even nice to the pregnant teen.

Tina looks at Mike and tells him she will meet him after her next class. She picks up her book bag, kisses a confused Mike and starts out the same door as Callie.

Following Callie to the bleachers, watches as she sits alone.

Tina's POV

I wanted to tell Callie to sit with us at the Glee table until I saw the looks from the rest of the club. It was like she had the plague. Hell she is only pregnant, not contagious.

I kept thinking what if it was me? How would I react? How would I handle the hurt? How would my friends react?

I know what she did was rather stupid, but when we hurt we all do stupid things.

I listened to everyone talk about her during my morning classes like she was freak. I know what that feels like, to be an outcast.

What really pisses me off is the fact that no one has asked her if she was okay. You know she is human, she is hurting and she needs….a friend..

Well here goes nothing.

Tina walks up to where Callie is sitting and sits down.

"Hey, how are you doing? My name is Tina."

She holds her hand out as she sets down close to Callie.

"Are you sure you want to be seen with me?"

Callie looks at the hand as if it is a foreign object. She wonders if this a joke of some kind, maybe a way to say something else everyone can talk about.

"Yeah, I thought you might need a friend right now. I know what it is like to be an outcast, and I know it hurts like hell."

Tina watches as Callie finally takes her hand. She notices the mistrust in Callie's eyes and she really cant blame her.

"But at least you aren't pregnant and an outcast."

Callie's voice has very little humor in it.

"Oh god no, my parents would send me to live with my great grandmother in the "old country". At least that has been their threat since my first boyfriend."

Tina smiles at the memory of her folks flipping out when she told them she had a boyfriend.

"My Dad has been pretty cool about it so far. He told me he would support whatever I decide to do about the baby."

Callie's hand goes to the small bump and rests there.

"Wow that's awesome. I'm glad for you."

Tina smiles at her knowing at least she wasn't catching grief at home.

"So why did you really follow me out here?"

Callie looks her straight in the eyes looking for any hint of a lie.

"Like I said, you need a friend. And in all honesty after I heard what happened I needed to make sure you were okay."

Tina's eyes hold only truth for Callie.

"Thank you."

Callie whispers as the tears start to trickle down her pale cheeks.

Tina reaches out for her hand and holds it.

"Sorry about that, all the information I have read on the internet says that pregnant women are emotional idiots."

Callie squeezes Tina's hand back. She wipes the tears away with her free hand. It felt so good for someone to touch her without a look of pity in their eyes.

"So can I ask what you are going to do about the baby?"

"I am going to keep him. I don't think I could give up a part of me no matter how he was made."

"So you think it's a he?"

"Yeah. My dad wants it to be a boy, a little buddy for him to take fishing and to teach him guy things."

She actually laughs as she remembers her Dad talking to her about the baby. He actually smiled at the thought of having a "little buddy".

"You've got to have an amazing Dad. So you haven't been to the doctor yet?"

"No, I have an appointment for tomorrow."

"Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Give it here."

Callie hands Tina her phone and watches as she inputs her number with the name Tee.

Tina then calls her own cell so that she has Callie's number.

"Call me and let me know what the doctor says, okay?"

"Sure, I guess I can do that. I think the only thing he can really tell me right now is my due date and if I am gaining too much weight."

They heard the warning bell ring for the next class.

"Tina would it be okay if I called you just to talk?"

"Most definitely, I am a good listener. At least I think so, but if you ask Mike he would tell you I don't shut up."

"Mike?"

"The other Asian in Glee. Mike Chang. He is my boyfriend."

"The other Asian? Okay, I must be missing something."

"Well Mr. Shue couldn't remember our names and Puck gave us the nicknames."

Tina watched Callie's eyes darken at Puck's name.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said his name."

"No it's okay. I am getting used to hearing it. I have heard his name all morning, along with mine, pregnant and crazy."

"I don't know how I would feel, but I do think that you are a strong person Callie. You stayed at school today and you made a new friend."

Tina really smiles at her new friend.

"I'm glad I have a new friend, thanks Tina."

Both girls walk back towards the school to their next classes.

The rest of the day is more of the same for Callie. The looks and the whispers. She just kept her eyes straight ahead, ignoring everyone around her.

Everything was bearable until her last class, Senior Literature.

She sat in a desk to the side by the windows. It had been her saving grace all day, to sit by the window. It gave her an opportunity to look outside and not look at the rest of the class.

She was staring out the window when she heard the rest of the students gasp in unison, so she turned around to look at what was going on.

Noah Puckerman had walked in to the classroom and the only free desk was beside her. He was just standing there looking at her and then at the empty desk.

Mrs. Dunbar walked in and told Puck to find an empty desk to sit in. She didn't even have to tell the class to be quiet, you could of heard a pin drop.

Everyone sees the bandage on Puck's hand. Assumptions are made as to who he beat up or what he beat up.

Callie sees the white bandage covering his knuckles on his right hand, but there isn't anything she can do for him. She looks back out the window.

Puck remembers what Coach Sylvester told him about letting anyone sense fear and walks to the empty seat and sits down.

Mrs. Dunbar starts handing out the text books with a syllabus of each reading assignment. She then announces that the students will be paired up for discussion/debate of each assignment.

If you sit in row one your partner would be the person to the right of you and so down the line. And you kept the same partner all semester.

The whole room turns and stares at Puck and Callie, they start whispering and texting on their phones.

Puck shows no emotion when Mrs. Dunbar makes her announcement about partnering up. He just stares straight ahead.

Callie keeps looking out the window, wishing she could open it and escape.

The bell finally rings and everyone runs out the door to gossip with their friends.

Callie walked by Puck as she was leaving, "Don't worry, I will change classes tomorrow." She doesn't even stop to look at him or hear his answer.


	14. Chapter 14

Puck walks into the locker room as if nothing has changed, as if nothing has happened to him. _Don't let them smell fear…_

He notices that everyone looks at him and the din of the room has died to an eerie quiet. He walks to his locker and starts to change.

Finn walks up to him and suddenly he is slammed into the locker next to his. He looks up at Finn and lets his arms stay at his sides.

Finn proceeds to yell at him.

"What the fuck man? Is it true?"

Puck just looks at Finn and doesn't say a word.

"Did you do it?"

Finn slams Puck into the locker again. Puck can feel the pain in his back and knows the bruises will be there later.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

Finn is all but spitting each word out to Pucks face.

Puck just stares at Finn, he doesn't want to say anything in front of the rest of the team. He knows that Finn should be pissed at him. Hell the whole world should be pissed at him.

Finn is so angry, but he wants Puck to deny it to tell him it was just a mistake. His best friend couldn't do something like that to a girl. He draws his fist back ready to pound the answers from Puck. But….

Puck is saved by Coach Bieste entering the locker room.

Finn lets go of Puck's shirt and walks away from him. His face is twisted with anger and disgust.

Coach Bieste tells them she wants to talk to all of them before practice and to gather around.

"I know that between actually being there this morning to hearing it through the gossip system of this school you all know that Puckerman is the topic of discussion. I am only going to say this to all of you once.

NO matter what you heard, saw, or what your girlfriend told you; none of you know the whole story. The two people that do know the whole story have been told not to talk about it, gossip about it, or to answer questions.

I will not tolerate anyone being unnecessarily rough out on the field or off the field. This is a team and as a team you will respect Puckerman's privacy in this matter.

If I catch any of you gossiping or doing anything else that involves this matter I will make your lives hell on the field. All of you are entitled to your opinions, but keep those opinions to yourselves. Got it?

There is a rumble of yeahs from the players and they all start walking out to the field, except for Puck.

Artie nods at Puck as Finn wheels him out of the locker room. Finn just glares at him.

He sees the looks on the other faces and knows that no matter what Coach said they are going to try and kill him on the field.

He finishes getting into his gear, heading out to the field his mind has one thought, "Bring it".

The next three hours are grueling for Puck.

Coach Bieste puts him through hell on the drills, making him do them over and over.

Then on the field, he is thrown the ball more in one day than all of last season. He was hit hard, low, and on the bottom of the pile with each catch.

Yet he wanted to feel the pain, it clouded up his mind, kept all the other thoughts away. The thoughts of Callie, the baby, the lies, and the rape.

Coach Bieste made him run through the drills a couple more times before she told him to hit the showers. He didn't know she did that on purpose, it gave the other players time to leave.

Once he was in the locker room, he stripped and headed for the showers. His body felt like hell and he knew he would be black and blue in the morning.

When he finished and was dressed he headed to his truck. The parking lot was empty, thankfully. He just wanted to go home. Puck knew that he had to tell his mother everything before she found out elsewhere.

Puck started home. He drove around the corner to his house, but before he actually got there he could see his stuff on the front porch and in the yard.

_Shit, she already knows._

Puck parks his truck beside the sidewalk and where a lot of his stuff is laying. He walks up to the front door and tries to open it. The chain is on the other side of the door.

He bangs on the door and his mother walks up to the other side.

This is the conversation between them…

"Ma what the hell is going on?" His voice is shaky.

"Mrs. Israel called me and told me what you did to that girl. How could you Noah?" Mrs. Puckerman's voice is cold as ice.

"Ma let me explain, please." Puck feels his world is slipping away.

'I heard it all on the internet, her son video taped it. You got her pregnant?"

"You saw it on the internet?" Puck knows that Jewfro would pay for this somehow, someway.

"Yes and so have all of my friends. They all have called me and told me how sorry they were for me. Do you know how that makes me feel?" There is hate in her voice.

"Ma I know it hurts. But I need you Ma, please." Puck is crying now, openly for the world to see.

"You are just like your father, Noah. A Lima Loser. I don't want you in my house, take your stuff and leave me alone. I have no son." The words are like blows from a fist to Puck's heart.

"Ma please don't say that, please I need you. Just let me explain. Please!" He is sobbing and begging her now. His voice broken just like his soul.

"Noah get your stuff and leave before I call the cops. I know that they are going to want to talk to you and probably arrest you. I don't want that around this house or your sister either. Goodbye Noah, never contact me again. You are dead to me."

She closes the door and he hears the deadbolt click into place.

He wipes at his face furiously as he starts grabbing his stuff and throwing it into the back of the truck. He hears someone call his name, looking around he sees his little sister holding his guitar.

"Noah I'm sorry about Mom. Did you really attack that girl?"

"Yeah squirt I did, I didn't mean to but I did."

"Did you tell her you were sorry for hurting her?"

"No not yet. She is still mad at me and I am mad at her too. But don't worry about, okay?"

"Mom was going to bust up your guitar, but I hid it for you. And I got the money that you hid in your book." Sarah hands him the guitar and the money.

"Thanks squirt. I love you Sarah, don't ever forget that okay? No matter what." Noah puts his guitar in the front seat and shoves the money in his pocket.

"I love you too Noah." The dark eyes brimming with tears.

He reaches down and hugs his little sister and gently kisses her on the forehead, before climbing into his truck.

Puck has no idea where he is going…..He leaves without looking back at the house that used to be his home.


	15. Chapter 15

Callie drives until she finds the cornfield that her and Puck went to back at the beginning of summer. She sits there in her car and lets all the emotions she has kept inside out.

She cries, she screams, she rants. When there is nothing left inside of her she heads home. She knows her dad is expecting her to be there soon. Its getting dark.

Her father is sitting in the living room waiting on her. He has an odd expression on his face one that she cant read.

"Hey Dad."

"So, how did it go at school today?"

She knows that something is off with him, she is wondering if someone has told him what happened at school.

"Did that Puck kid say he was going to do the right thing?" His voice is way too calm.

"Uh, no. He thinks that I got pregnant on purpose and now he hates me." Well half the truth is better than the whole ugly truth.

"Well you know, maybe you should just give him some time to think about it. I am sure he will come around to being a decent father." He knows that once he is done with the kid that will be anything but the outcome.

"Dad are you feeling alright?" Callie is starting to feel like she is in the twilight zone.

"Yeah honey I'm fine. Just worried about you. So how was the first day back at school?"

"It was okay. Most of the school knows I'm pregnant so its like I have the plague or something." Callie's voice reflects the hurt in her heart.

"I'm sorry honey, I wish I could make all the pain go away. Uh listen, I have to go out tonight, will you be okay while I'm gone?" He knows what he has to do.

"Sure Dad, where are you going?"

"Just out with a couple of my friends. I just need to blow some steam off, maybe go have a beer or something." The something being having a talk with one Noah Puckerman.

"Okay, have fun. I think I am going to lay down for a while." She walks over and kisses her Dad on the cheek. "Just be careful. Love you."

"Love you too kiddo, get some rest." He walks out the front door.

Callie goes upstairs to her room to sleep. She knows this has been rough on her father and if he knew the whole ugly truth she was afraid of what he might do to Puck.

Daniel Kincaid would do anything for his daughter, anything including beating the holy hell out of the baby's father. He thinks of the video a friend sent him, the one where Callie and the Puckerman guy were fighting at school this morning.

He watched as his baby girl was screamed at by that punk and he watched as his baby girl screamed back at him. The only word that registered in his mind was rape. The bastard raped his little girl.

He watched the video over and over again. Listening to both of them. They fell in love with each other a year after the rape. What the hell? How could she love him?

He hacked into Callie's laptop, going to her pictures and emails. He found the pictures he was looking for and read her emails to Puck. He could tell that both kids really did love each other, but that didn't change the fact Puck hurt his daughter. Now he was going to hurt him.

Daniel knew what he had to do, so he called a couple of his friends and explained that he needed to teach a punk a lesson about his daughter. He just wanted them there in case the bastard had friends close by.

Mark and Tommy agreed to go with him and be his backup. They agreed to meet at the drive in. It seemed to be where the kids hung out and maybe they could spot him there.

After talking with Callie for a few minutes he got into his truck and left to meet his friends at the drive in.

Daniel recognized the old beat up truck when he pulled into the drive in. He drove around to the other side where Tommy and Mark were waiting for him. They all got out of their trucks and sat at one of the patio sets.

Tommy told him that he heard about what happened to Callie at school from Mickie and that he understood why he wanted to hurt the punk.

He had filled Mark in the details and was ready to help too. Mark has a daughter younger than Callie.

Daniel thanked them and pointed to Puck's truck. "We just sit here and wait for him to come out. I don't think I will have any problems taking him, I just don't want any of the other punks to try and help him out."

Mark offers a different plan. "Why don't we follow him and try to get him somewhere away from other people seeing us?"

Daniel and Tommy agree.

Puck walks out of the dine in area and towards his truck. He is lost in thought, trying to figure out where he is going to stay tonight. He doesn't notice the three men watching him.

Puck doesn't think anyone will help him, so he goes back to the school parking lot. He can sleep there and shower in the locker room before anyone arrives at school.

He really doesn't want to blow his money on a motel room.

Puck never sees the other trucks that are following him.

Daniel, Mark, and Tommy park their trucks a little ways from Puck's. They wait until Puck gets out of his truck and sits on the tailgate to approach him.

"Ready for the season to start?" Daniel asks him.

"Uh, yeah, who knows maybe we will win another a game this year." Puck figures they are out drinking and playing _remember when _they were on the team.

"So what's your position on the team?" Mark asks trying to be nonchalant.

"Wide receiver." _Maybe they will leave soon, he thinks. _

"You know my daughter was dating one of the football players over the summer, maybe you know her?" Daniel sets the trap.

"What's her name?" Puck looks at him.

"Callie Morgan."

Before Puck can respond Daniel lands a right to his jaw snapping his head back. A left catches Puck's right cheek splitting it open.

"You're the bastard that raped my little girl. Then got her pregnant. You destroyed her life." Each statement is punctuated with a fist somewhere to Puck's body.

Puck tries to fight back, landing a couple of punches to Daniel's face. But in the end, he is laying on the ground curled into a ball trying to protect his already bruised ribs.

Mark and Tommy pull Daniel off of Puck, they know if they let him keep going he will kill the punk.

"Stay away from my daughter or I will finish you." Daniel yells at him as they pull him towards their trucks. The three men get into their trucks, leaving a beaten Puck laying on the pavement.

Puck lays there crying after the men leave.

He cries for Callie, the baby and losing his home. He cries for all the pain he is feeling in his heart.

Puck reaches for his phone hoping that his mother was too mad to turn it off yet and dials the only number he knows by heart, Finn.


	16. Chapter 16

_This one took on a mind of its own as far as the length…It is really long…_

Finn debates on answering Puck's call so late at night. He wants to hate him, but at the same time he knows that he needs to hear what Puck has to say.

He answers his phone.

"Puck, what do you want?" Finn's voice isn't pleasant.

"Finn, I need you bro," Puck's sobbing voice breaking and hitching in his throat, "God it hurts so bad, please, I need you."

Finn has only heard Puck cry once and that was when his dad left, so he is scared for his best friend. All thoughts of hating evaporate. Puck needs him, that is his only thought.

"Puck where are you?" Finn demands.

"I'm at the school parking lot, please Finn help me. I didn't know who else to call."

"I'm on my way, are you hurt?" Finn grabs his keys heading out his bedroom door. He heads to Kurt's basement room door, to let him know he is leaving.

"Yeah, got beat up pretty good." Puck's breath hitching also because of his sore ribs.

"Look I'll be there in a few minutes, just hold on okay?"

"Hurry Finn, please." The call ends.

Finn yells through Kurt's door that he is leaving to go help Puck.

Kurt runs up the stairs yelling at Finn to hold on, he is coming with him. He hears the panic in his step brothers voice. Finn doesn't do well when he is panicked about something.

Finn just looks at Kurt as he steps into the living room. He doesn't understand why Kurt wants to help Puck.

"Look Kurt it might be better if I just go. I will be back in a little while."

"You're not going without me Finn, Puck is my friend too and right now he needs all the friends he can get. I told him that earlier today. And I am a safer driver than you."

"You talked to Puck today?" Finn's shocked face is almost funny to Kurt. He doesn't question the better driving part, cause he knows that is true.

"Yeah, he attacked one of the mirrors in the restroom. He was pretty messed up about what happened this morning." Kurt walks towards the front door grabbing his keys.

"Why didn't you say anything to me about it?" Finn is still trying to figure out why Puck would talk to Kurt and not him.

"Because he asked me not to, he isn't suppose to talk about it." Kurt gives an honest answer.

"But he did with you?" Finn starts to walk to the front door where Kurt is waiting.

"A little bit, if you want to know what he told me then you will have to ask him yourself. I made a promise to him and I plan on keeping it. I'm sorry Finn."

Finn looks at Kurt's face and sees there is no smug look, only one of regret.

"Let's go. He sounded bad on the phone."

They head out to Kurt's Navigator, its bigger than Finn's small car. Neither one talk on the ride to the school.

They find Puck's truck on the back parking lot by the locker rooms.

Kurt swings wide as they pull in trying to see Puck. He is sitting with his back up against the rim of the tire.

Finn jumps out of the SUV and runs to where Puck is sitting down. He almost pukes at the sight of Puck's bloody face.

Somehow Finn holds it together, he tries talking to Puck, but the only answers he is getting are garbled sobs.

Kurt reaches them and looks into the bed of Puck's truck. He notices that there are garbage bags in it. Some hold clothes, shoes, and books.

Kurt tells Finn to get Puck in his Navigator and that he needs to drive Puck's truck back to the Hummel/Hudson house. Whoever did this could come back.

Finn picks Puck up like he would a small child and carries him back to Kurt's ride placing him in the passenger seat. He feels Puck bury his face in his neck and he can feels the hot tears soaking his tee shirt collar. He hates to let go of Puck but Kurt has a point about whoever coming back.

Kurt gets into the drivers seat as Finn heads over to Puck's truck. Kurt waits until he hears the engine crank up before he starts home.

Kurt cant help the tears that slip silently down his cheeks as Puck continues to sob. It is unnerving to watch his former tormentor reduced to this emotional state. He thinks he has an idea of why too.

They arrive back at the house, Finn pulling Puck's truck beside the garage.

Finn carries a quieter Puck to Kurt's basement room, trying to place him on the couch after Kurt puts a blanket over the pristine white surface. Puck simply clings to the larger teen.

Kurt watches as Finn sits on the couch holding Puck like he would his own child in the future. The larger teen murmuring and rubbing circles on his back.

He goes to his bathroom pulling out the large first aid kit he keeps in the closet. He grabs a wet wash cloth and heads back to his couch.

Finn has managed to get Puck out of his shirt and to lay back on the couch. Finn is sitting on the edge of the couch, the front of his shirt soaked with Puck's tears and blood. He is talking quietly to Puck, letting him know that he is safe.

Finn is checking Puck's ribs to see if any are broken, he sees the bruises but he knows that the team really went after Puck today at practice. He cant feel any broken bones. He hears Kurt walk back into the room.

Finn takes the wet cloth from Kurt and starts to gently wipe Puck's face. Once he has cleaned most of the blood off Puck's face he finds three splits, one above his eye and one on each of his cheeks.

Kurt hands him the antibiotic crème and some butterfly strips. Kurt notices that Puck's nose is still bleeding and hands two cotton balls to place in his nose.

"Noah, this is going to hurt but I need to put these here to help stop the bleeding," Finn uses Puck's first name explaining about the cotton balls as he rolls them into smaller but longer shapes. He gently as possible pushes them into each side of Puck's nose. He has to hold Puck's chin to keep his head still.

"Noah do you feel like talking about it?" Finn watches as Puck nods, closing his eyes.

"P-p-please just let m-m-me talk okay?" Puck cant help the hitch/stutter that is in voice.

"Okay." Both Kurt and Finn answer at the same time.

Finn looks at Kurt who is sitting on the floor beside the couch. Kurt has his hand on Puck's shoulder gently stroking it. Finn watches as Puck's hand seemingly is searching for something to hold on to, he grabs it and squeezes it.

"I-I did it. I ra-ra-raped Callie. Th-that n-n-night. I-I cant t-take it back. Oh God F-Finn. I cant t-take it back. I I hurt the girl I-I'm in love w-w-with."

Kurt gently wipes the tears away from Puck's face, never bothering to wipe his own away. He looks at Finn and sees that he is crying too.

"I-I to-took some p-p-pills that night. I-I just wan-wanted to stop fe-feeling th-that night. I-I couldn't stop, I did-didn't wan-want to stop. I n-never knew who-who the girl was until to today." Puck squeezes Finn's hand hard, willing him to believe him.

"I tr-tried to forget th-that night. I-I never m-m-m-meant to hu-hurt her. I n-n-never told any anyone about it." Puck shakes his head from side to side, like he is trying to erase the memories.

"Th-then I m-met Callie a-again at the en-end of the sch-school. I-I didn't kn-know it was h-her. It-it felt so g-good with her. Oh God Finn, I-I still la-love her an-and I ha-hate her. Sh-she's preg-pregnant with my ch-child." Puck puts his hands, along with Finn's, over his eyes." The sobs choking anymore words.

The next revelation from Puck makes both Kurt and Finn want to hurl.

"M-my m-mom kicked me out to today. Sh-she doesn't even ca-care. Sh-she said I was, I was de-dead to to hu-her, n-n-not hu-her son any anymore." The scream that escapes Puck's lips takes both boys by surprise.

Finn pulls Puck up from the couch wrapping his arms around his friend, he feels Puck clinging to him. They stay like that for a while, Finn holding him letting him cry.

Finn knows that he should hate Puck, but he also loves his best friend. He can hate what he did, without hating his almost brother.

He knows Puck better than Puck knows himself. His mother kicking him out and telling him he was dead to her broke what was left of his friend's spirit.

_So much of what happened over the last year is explained by Puck's honesty about what he did that night_. Finn thinks as he is holding his friend.

_The way he stopped bullying Kurt, the way he stood up for the other Gleeks, the depressed moodiness he walked around with; it haunted him. It made sense, he was trying to make up for what he did that night the only way he knew how, helping his teammates_.

Kurt disappears upstairs for a few minutes. He knows what he is looking for and it is in his fathers sock drawer.

He grabs the unopened bottle of bourbon, some glasses out of the kitchen and heads back downstairs. He knows that they all need a drink.

Finn looks at what Kurt is carrying down the stairs and cant believe it. He has finally gotten Puck to lay back down on the couch.

"What the hell Kurt? Puck doesn't need to get drunk."

"He isn't going to get drunk, but I think we all need a drink and it will help him sleep." Kurt's voice is laced with anger.

Kurt really doesn't like alcohol but after watching the once badass Puck breakdown completely in front of them, he thinks the burn will stop his own tears.

Kurt pours Puck some in a glass and hands it to him. He pours some in the other two glasses and hands on to Finn. He picks up his glass.

"Drink this Noah, it will help you sleep."

"Thanks Princess."

Puck takes the glass from him and downs it all at once. The burn making him cough and grab his ribs. He hands his glass back to Kurt, letting his head fall back on the pillow.

"Where are your folks tonight?" Puck asks in a raspy voice, he just realized that there was no way Kurt could have gotten the liquor if they were home.

"Dad's at a parts convention for the rest of the week and Carole went with him. Kinda like a second honeymoon." Kurt's voice is squeaky after taking a small drink of the dark liquid.

"Yeah, they said I have to listen to Kurt while they are gone." Finn takes a big drink and goes into a coughing fit.

"The only reason they said that is because you need parental control at all times." Kurt is starting to feel all warm inside thanks to the bourbon.

"No I don't need parental control at all times." Finn says before he takes another drink. "They know you wont have any girls_(Finn giggles) _over and that you're more responsible than me."

"That's what I said Finn." Kurt is starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. "They don't want you and Rachel fucking everywhere while they are gone."

"Dude did you just say fucking?" Puck cant believe Kurt just used that kind of language.

"Yep. I know plenty of cuss words Puck, just cause I'm gay doesn't mean that I don't know how to cuss properly." Kurt is tempted to let a string of words fly but is interrupted by Finn.

"You still might know how to cuss properly", Finn using air quotes, "but it still sounds funny as hell coming out of your mouth." Finn laughs at his step brother.

Kurt face is indignant and he pours himself another shot. Finn holds his glass out for one too.

Kurt downs it in one gulp, forgetting how much it burns. He ends up in a squeaking coughing fit.

Puck laughs and groans in pain at the same time holding his sides.

Finn, who was taking a drink, chokes while laughing at the noises coming out of Kurt's mouth. He ends up in his own coughing and laughing fit.

He notices that Puck is laughing at them.

"Hey Kurt do you think you can make it upstairs to get us something, a couple of sodas?" He looks at Kurt, hoping that he will understand he needs a minute alone with Puck.

Kurt sees the look in Finn's eye and agrees, silently hoping that he can make it up the stairs.

After Kurt climbs a little crookedly up the stairs, Finn looks at Puck.

"Are you really sorry for what happened that night?" Finn knows the answer, but he needs to hear it anyway.

Puck knew Finn would have questions and the liquor made it easier to talk without wanting to cry.

"Yeah, if I could take it back I would Finn. I have nightmares about that night, the look in her eyes, the way she screamed. Had'em every night for a long time. Now just every once in a while."

"Do you still love Callie?"

Puck closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before answering Finn.

"Yeah, God help me, I love her with all my heart and I hate her too. I just cant stand to be around her, because of what I did, because of what she did. It is so fucking complicated right now."

Finn watches his friend's face the emotions flash like a strobe light. Love, hate, hurt, confusion, but settling back on to love.

"What about the baby? Are you going to try and help her raise it?" Finn knows that Puck would want to be in his child's life.

"I don't know. We haven't talked about the baby. I just found out remember?" Puck knows that Finn is just trying to help. "If she will let me I want to be there for my kid, you know?"

"Yeah, I know Puck. If it helps, I think you will make an awesome Dad." Finn smiles at his friend.

Puck holds his glass out to Finn for a refill.

"Thanks man."

They both look up to see Kurt with both hands full of sodas and ice bags, slip down the stairs, his butt hitting each step until he lands at the bottom.

"Ta Da. I didn't spill or drop anything. Yipeeee." Kurt is so proud of himself.

Finn and Puck can only laugh at him.

"Uh, Princess I don't think you need anymore to drink." Puck is holding his sides trying not to laugh anymore.

"Yeah, Kurt. You are cut off. And you're going to have a sore ass at school tomorrow." Finn is still laughing at him.

"Fuck you Hudson." Kurt still hasn't figured out how to get up yet. The look on Kurt's face is enough to send the other two boys in to fits of laughter again.

"Please help Finn, I don't think I can laugh anymore." Puck is wiping away tears.

Finn gets up and walks over to Kurt.

"Okay. Kurt give me the sodas."

"I can do it Finn." Kurt still trying to decide if he wants to put the sodas down or the ice bags.

Finn reaches out and picks up Kurt under the arms, setting him down by the couch.

"You ass, I could've done it." Kurt hands Puck a soda while giving Finn the evil eye.

Finn walks into the bathroom and gets a towel for Puck. He tells him to get comfortable on the couch before he places the towel and ice packs on his ribs.

Puck hisses at the sudden cold and pain. He knows he needs to keep them there to help with the swelling and soreness.

Puck takes a drink of his soda and then drinks more of the amber colored alcohol. He looks at Kurt who is just staring at him.

"What is it Princess?"

"Who did this to you Puck, you haven't told us that part yet." Finn punches him on the arm.

"Ow. What? You're just as curious as I am Finn." He punches Finn on the thigh, frogging him more or less.

"Shit you have bony knuckles. Puck will tell us when he is ready." He makes a sweeping gesture in Puck's direction while rubbing the spot Kurt hit.

Puck looks at both of his friends and he even though he really doesn't want to talk about it, they deserve to know the truth about what happened to him tonight.

"You cant tell anyone who did it, I mean anyone."

Both nod their heads agreeing to keep silent.

Puck downs the rest of his bourbon before he starts.

"It was Callie's Dad and two other guys. Her Dad walked up to me and started talking about the new football season, then he asked me if I knew the player that had been dating his daughter. I asked her name he said Callie's name and before I could answer he started hitting me. It was like he knew who I was.

The other two guys didn't jump in, it was just me and her Dad going at it. I got a couple of good hits. But he had rage and surprise on his side. He would have killed me if the other two guys hadn't pulled him off of me. He told me to stay away from Callie or he would finish it."

Puck scrubs his hand through his Mohawk, closing his eyes.

"Do you want to call the cops and report it?" Finn asks him.

"And what? Tell them, this guy beat me up cause I raped his daughter last year and this year I got her pregnant? I don't think so Finn." Puck just shakes his head at Finn.

"So what are you going to tell everyone?" Kurt's voice breaks the silence.

"Not going to tell anything. Hell nobody talked to me today and it will be the same in school tomorrow. Its like I got a some disease or something." Puck laughs humorlessly.

"Well you can stay here as long as you need to, Mom wont say too much about it. Burt I don't know about though. What do you think Kurt?" Finn looks at his step brother.

"I think my Dad will have a fit, but once he hears the WHOLE story and not the glossed over parts he will be more understanding. He might even give you a part time job at his garage. You just have to be honest with him Puck." Kurt looks thoughtful like he is trying to decide how to tell his Dad.

"I can do that, I want to do that Kurt. I know I fucked up." Puck looks away from his friends.

Kurt takes the ice packs from Puck, they have melted anyway. Finn takes the ice packs from Kurt and puts them in bathroom.

"You want to take a shower and clean up before we go to sleep?" He looks at Puck.

"Yeah that would be nice, if its okay Kurt?" Puck looks at Kurt who is pouting at Finn. "Kurt?"

Kurt moves his gave to Puck and nods his head. "Let me get you a towel."

Kurt tries to stand up but it doesn't quite work out. He keeps sitting back down.

"Oh fuck it. The towels are in the closet, Finn get him a towel. I am going to crawl to bed."

Kurt starts to crawl in the general direction of his queen sized bed. Finn reaches down and picks the now shrieking boy up.

"Put me down Finn Hudson, right now!"

Finn does just that, he drops Kurt in the middle of his own bed smiling at him.

Puck smiles at the brothers and thanks God that he has these two for friends. He sits up on the couch, making sure he can get up with out his head spinning.

"Do you need any help?" Finn asks in a low voice.

Puck holds out his hand and lets Finn help him up off the couch. He starts to make his way to the bathroom when Finn lets him know he will be back with some boxers and sweats for him to sleep in.

Puck nods his head and looks over at Kurt who is now trying to get his shoes off and cursing enough to make a sailor blush. Smiling at Kurt he continues on to the bathroom.

He is in the shower when he hears the door open and Finn tells him the clothes are on the vanity. Finn doesn't wait for an answer, he just simply closes the door.

Once he is clean and in the sweats Finn left him he walks out to Kurt snoring still in his shoes and Finn making a bed for himself on the floor by the couch.

"Dude you don't have to do this," Puck points at the pallet on the floor.

"Yeah I know I don't have to, but I want to Puck." Finn smiles at Puck as he lays down.

Puck notices that the couch now has another blanket on it and a bed pillow. He lays down and covers up.

"Thanks man, for, you know, everything tonight." Puck looks at the ceiling, until he feels a hand on top of his holding it.

"Its good Puck. We're cool bro." Finn says as he turns the light out.


	17. Chapter 17

Callie is almost asleep when her father knocks gently on her door to tell her goodnight and to remind her of the doctor's appointment the next afternoon.

He never opened the door so she didn't know what happened earlier that night until later.

Callie got up the next morning and got ready for school, picking out a pretty simple royal blue and white peasant style dress and a pair of low heel black pumps. She wants to look like a grown up for her father.

She lets her hair dry with all the natural curls and simple make up. She is pleased with her reflection in the mirror.

A simple breakfast of fruit and cereal is all she has time for before school. She grabs her book bag, keys, and cell phone. Yelling a quick good bye to her Dad, Callie heads to school.

_Not that far away in a different house, a totally different rush is going on at the Hudson/Hummel house._

"Kurt, get up we are going to be late!" Finn is standing over Kurt yelling at him.

"For the love of all things fashion, SHUT THE HELL UP FINN! My head is going to explode."

Kurt is sitting up in the bed now, holding his head in his hands.

"I told you about getting drunk last night." Finn reminds Kurt about the prior evening.

"I didn't hear you complaining last night Finn and you two kept drinking after you cut me off!" Kurt cant believe that he slept in his clothes and his shoes.

"I am not the one with the hangover Kurt, you are!" Finn at Kurt as he heads up the stairs.

"Cant you both just shut the hell up?" Puck says through clenched teeth.

Every inch of his body is a dull throb and the two screeching parrots are just making it worse.

Puck is slowly getting up off the couch, hoping to make it to the bathroom. He knows he will never get in there if Kurt goes first.

Finn comes back down stairs with clothes for Puck.

"I thought you could wear these until we get back this afternoon and you can ride with us if you want?"

"Thanks and for the ride too." Puck grabs the clothes and shuts the bathroom door.

Puck is glad he doesn't have to walk into school alone today. He goes into Kurt's bathroom, does his business and starts getting dressed in Finn's Big & Tall clothes.

He sees the cuts,bruises on his face and his chest. _Shit looks like Kurt tapped danced on me with those damn GaGa boots._

He can hear the two still arguing about being late for school and Kurt needing at least two hours to get ready. Finn told him to just be a normal guy for once and throw something on. Kurt is yelling something about fashion is normal.

Finn finally threatens him with calling Burt and telling him about stealing the bourbon from his sock drawer before Kurt shuts up.

Puck exit's the bathroom as Kurt practically shoves him out of the way and closes the door.

Twenty minutes later the boys are in Kurt's Navigator heading to school. Kurt wearing a loose pair of black jeans and a gray over sized hoodie, mumbling something about the clothes fit his mood.

The silence is due partly to Kurt's sulking with a hangover and due to Puck trying to gather his thoughts.

Puck sees Callie's car when Kurt pulls into the parking lot. Without realizing what he is doing he places his hand on the window watching it go by, breaking his heart just a little bit.

Puck puts his best scowl in place as Kurt place the Navigator in park. Finn grabs his shoulder in a bro gesture and squeezes it gently. He nods and opens the passenger door.

Puck and Finn escort the rather grumpy and ill tempered Kurt past the dumpsters.

Karosky calls out to Puck, something about who rearranged his face, he just ignores the taunts and keeps walking to the school doors keeping Kurt close to him and Finn.

No one reaches for Kurt and Finn is glad, Puck was in no shape to fight and everyone knew Finn wasn't the greatest fighter.

Once inside Puck watches as the McKinley students openly point at him and whisper behind their hands.

Mike and Tina are standing with Artie and Brittany when they notice the threesome walking together. They walked over to them.

"Hey guys." Artie looked at Puck's face and grimaced at the cuts and bruises.

"Are you okay?" Tina asks in a low voice to Puck.

"Yeah." Puck only gives a one word answer. He just shrugs his shoulders at the group.

Coach Sylvester intervenes before anymore questions can be asked by anyone.

"Puckerman, my office now."

Puck simply nods his head and walks with her back to her office, its going to be a long day. Finn heads off to find Rachel after giving Puck a sad smile.

Mercedes spots Kurt in the hall and squeals as she runs up to him.

Kurt grabs his head in his hands feeling like he is going to be sick. He gives her a hug and asks her to please stop breaking his ear drums.

"What the hell is going on white boy? You look like hell, Puck looks like someone took a ball bat to him, and the whole school is talking about him raping a girl? This is what happens when I miss my flight back from Chicago, Lima goes to hell."

Mercedes is talking a mile a minute and Kurt is slowly losing his patience with his friend.

"For the love of Gaga, shut up chocolate diva! Yes Puck is going through some really bad stuff right now, no one is suppose to talk about it, including him and the baby momma." Kurt rubs his temples hoping to get the throbbing to stop or at least ease up.

"What the hell? A baby, a rape, a beating, and you looking like a bad imitation of Eminem. Did somebody open the gates of hell while I was away? Somebody talk to me please!" Mercedes looks at the rest of the group.

"Callie is a nice girl and to be honest I know she would appreciate all the girl friends she can get right now Mercedes." Tina looked at her and Brittany. "No one talks to her or is even nice to her right now. She needs friends."

"What about Puck? Doesn't he need his friends?" Mike looks at Tina like she is wanting him to chose sides or something.

"They both need friends. Puck already has us as friends, we maybe mad at what he did and she did, but they both need people to make them feel welcome in this hellhole of a school."

"Until we found each other in Glee we all knew what it was like to be alone in this school, we know how they feel. I just think we should be friends to both of them."

Mike smiles at his girlfriend and bends down to kiss her cheek. "You're right, and maybe we should just keep them apart for awhile."

Artie looks at the group and smiles, "you know we all have come a long way from when we first met. I think Tina and Mike are both right. The guys can hang out with Puck and the girls can hang out with Callie."

"Okay now that we agree what about the diva and the two Cheerio's do you think that they will go for this idea? And what about Sam, he and Puck aren't even close to being friends." Mercedes looks at the group, she knows that the others will probably join in the effort but she still has her doubts.

"Well if they don't want to help, then that's up to them. We can start by inviting Callie to sit with us at lunch. See how that goes."

Everyone agrees with Mercedes suggestion and they head off to their respective classes. Mercedes and Kurt walk together, Mercedes talking the whole time about how awful his outfit looks and that he really needs to bring her up to speed on the latest drama.

Kurt simply tells her to shut up again that he will feel more like talking at lunch. She begrudgingly gets quiet.

Puck sits in Sue's office waiting for Coach Bieste to arrive, Coach Sylvester sent her a text telling her to get to her office. The door opens and Bieste walks in and with one look at Puck starts yelling while Sue simply sits back in her chair.

"What the hell Puckerman? You look like proverbial shit. Who did you get into a fight with? You don't have enough problems without looking for a fight? I didn't work you hard enough yesterday? So you had to go looking for a fight?"

Bieste is seeing red, Puck looks like he just wants the chair to swallow him whole.

"I thought we all agreed yesterday that you could come and talk to us if you needed to, to keep yourself out of trouble. Are you going to answer me?"

Puck looks at both women and nods his head. His voice is shaky but he doesn't cry, he did enough of that last night.

"My mom kicked me out last night. She said that I wasn't her son anymore and that I was dead to her."

Bieste and Sue see the anguish in his umber eyes. Both of their hearts breaking for the boy but they don't let it show to him.

"I grabbed a bite to eat and then I came back to the school parking lot to spend the night here. I didn't have any other place to go. I was sitting on the tailgate of my truck when these three old guys came up and started talking to me. The next thing I was getting the shit beat out of me."

Puck looks down at the floor and not at the coaches, he knows that they will want to know who, but he really doesn't want to tell them.

"Puckerman, who did this? I know you know, you won't look at us." Bieste lifts his chin up so he has to look at them.

"One of the guys was Callie's father, I don't know who the other two were, but they pulled him off before he could kill me. He said that if I didn't stay away from her he would finish me."

Puck shifted nervously in his chair looking at the coaches.

"How do you know it was her father?" Sue asks in a voice of authority.

"He asked me if I knew the guy who had been dating his daughter over the summer, when he said her name it was like he already knew it was me. He started throwing punches before I could even answer."

"I can understand why he did it Puckerman, can't you?" Coach Sylvester cocked an eyebrow at him. "You did something horrible to his daughter twice, I think you're lucky to be alive to tell you the truth."

"Yeah. I would of probably would kill me too." Puck looks at his hands knowing that if it was his daughter he _would _kill the guy that did it.

Coach Bieste looks at him strangely and then looks at Sue.

"So where are you staying Puckerman?"

"Uh, Finn and Kurt are letting me stay with them until their folks get back and then I plan on talking to them about staying with them."

"What if I give you a place to stay?" Coach Bieste asks him.

Coach Sylvester looks at her like she just grew a dick or something.

"A student can't live with a member of the faculty unless they are blood related Bieste or adopted or a foster kid."

"No not with me but in the small apartment above my garage. The realtor said it was a mother-in-laws apartment. It's more like a loft but _it is _separate from my house."

Coach Bieste looks at Puck for a moment and then continues.

"You would pay me rent each month and help on the utilities. You have your own private entrance and trust me when I say that you will have your privacy too. I like my privacy so I will respect yours. What do you say?"

"Uh, I don't have a lot of money and I don't have a job…"

"There is this little grocery down the road from my house and I know the owner. I could talk to him about an after school job. You could work there after school and football practice."

Coach Sylvester walks around her desk and answers for Puck.

"I think that is a wonderful idea Bieste. It will teach him about responsibility and paying bills and all that grown up shit he needs to learn. And he will give a part of his money to Callie to help with the baby. Isn't that right Puckerman?" Sue gives the look of say yes or I will totally fuck up your world.

"Uh, yeah that would be great Coach. How much do you want each week in rent?" Puck is glad for the offer but it is kinda scary to think about being on his own. But Coach Sylvester is scarier, the bitch could scare a nuke.

The warning bell goes off.

"We will talk about it after practice today. You better get to class now." Bieste makes a gesture towards the door.

Puck stands to leave and for some reason, he doesn't know why, he reaches out and hugs Bieste. "Thanks." He nods to Coach Sylvester, he is still afraid of her and the unspoken threat, he walks out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Puck walks out into hallway from Coach Sylvester's office and straight into Mr. Shue.

"Puck what the hell happened to you?" He is staring at Puck's face and its scaring him.

"Nothing." Puck just wants to get away. It's not like he doesn't like Mr. Shue, but face it the dude has his own problems and he really doesn't want anyone else in his business.

"That's more than nothing. And why are you coming out of Sue's office? Did she do this to you?" Will tries to grab Puck's arm.

"What? No! Look Mr. Shue I don't really want to talk about it, I just want to go to class before I am late." Puck steps out of Will's reach.

"Puck I think we need to talk it. I think you need to talk about it." Will takes a step towards him, but stops when he sees the look in Puck's eyes. They are cold and dark.

"No I don't need to talk about, I don't need to sing about it either. I fucked up and I cant change that, you cant change that, no one can. I got to go." Puck yells at Will and then runs away down the hallway.

Will opens the door to Sue's office…..

"I just saw Puck leaving, what the hell is going on Sue? Bieste what are you doing here?" Will stares at Bieste for a moment and then turns to Sue.

"_We_ are helping Puckerman, like I told you yesterday. We are handling this situation Will. We know what is going on and that is all that counts." Sue walks back around her desk to sit down.

"Will he needs help, but not your's or Ms. Pillsbury's kind of help. Sue's right that he doesn't need to be treated like a kid, he has to face this mess like a man." She hates being mean to Will but she thought about it last night and she knows that they are doing the right thing for Puckerman.

"I cant believe that you are agreeing with her! Since when are you team Sylvester?" Will's voice rising laced with contempt.

"See Will this is why he needs _our help_ and not yours. This isn't about teams. This is about two kids who are totally fucked right now. Really three kids, got to count the bun in the oven too." She glares at Will before continuing.

"Noah Puckerman stopped being a kid when he raped that girl. Callie Kincaid stopped being a little girl when she started the whole revenge thing. The baby is the only one that is innocent in this whole fucked up mess."

"You don't even know Puck so how can you possibly know what is best for him?" He scoffs at the women.

"I have watched Puckerman grow up in this school. I have heard the rumors about his home life. The kid never stood a chance. Now he is looking at what was left of his future being shot down the toilet and you know what? It's his own damn fault."

Sue leans across her desk.

"I don't know about the Kincaid girl, never heard anything about her. But I am going to find out about her and talk to her too. _We_ are going to talk to her. _Me and Bieste_." She emphasizes the we so there wont be any uncertainty.

"Will, I know that I only started this job last year but I know my players and Puckerman doesn't need to be told everything is going to be okay. He needs to face the reality of what he did, what he created and try to live with it." Bieste is getting tired of the argument.

"He has one chance left at being a good father, a decent man, and who knows maybe later on a decent husband, but for that to happen he has to step up."

Will throws his hands up in the air. His voice is cruel when he speaks.

"I just cant believe that_ you two _get to decide what is best for him. I mean neither one of you has children, so what you think making him feel guilty everyday is going to make him into a better person? A man?"

Bieste is clenching her fists trying really hard not to hit him.

"Will you really need to shut up before I forget that we are friends. You are hitting below the belt right now."

Sue places a hand on Bieste's shoulder before she speaks.

"I have been a Coach longer than you have been a teacher Will.

Bieste has been a Coach longer than you have been a teacher.

I raised my older sister who is handicap-able. So yeah I do have more experience than a man who couldn't even tell that his wife was faking a pregnancy.

Its true I may not always agree with her but she is like me when it comes to these kids. She wants them to be responsible and to realize that they can do better at life than the rest of us."

She squeezes Bieste's shoulder, letting her know she meant the words she spoke.

"I hope you both know this is going to blow up in your faces before it is over. Those kids need compassion and love. Not to be forced into anything." Will sneers at them. He stomps out of the office.

"Well that went well." Bieste looks at Sue with uncertainty.

"He really needs to stop inhaling all that hairspray." Sue snarks.


	19. A note from the muse and writer

A note from the Muse…

Questions have arose that I should answer since I am the one that is bouncing around in her head on this story…..Hemmy is a different creature than most of you and from a different time than most of you….

Puck and Callie wanted the same thing….Acceptance from their peers….Its twisted and its wrong, but it happens….

In this story, _Callie was drinking _the night it happened….She wanted to be like all the other girls at the party…At least in her own mind, she wanted to be popular and wanted by a guy…And the stud of the high school wanted her…She went willingly with Puck to the loft….She let him get far enough that most guys would say too far to really stop….She really hasn't explained herself in the story, but she will….

Puck was on meds that someone jacked out of their mom's medicine cabinet…Drinking whiskey and beer…Totally wasted mentally…

_Most men and women today are on a variety of meds that range from anti depression, anti anxiety, anti psychotic, to speed, to knock me out so I don't have to deal with them(kids) pills…Most of these drugs have warnings about mixing with alcohol…Most of these drugs can also increase a person's rage as well as happiness….__**It depends on the personality**__….I know this one personally myself, since I was depressed for years and the drugs that they tried me on had varied results….From I am really going to kill myself -tried and freaked out the family- to nothing could bother me, you could have slapped me and I would have smiled at you- to I had an uncontrollable rage inside, I would tear up my room-I would go after my friends and start fist fights with them-Attacking my family….All while under the influence of drugs that were suppose to help me….So imagine what would happen to a kid that was drinking and doing these types of drugs…_

_And its called pharming…Kids clean out the medicine cabinet at home and take the pills to a party…No one knows what they are taking or how dangerous they are…_

And Puck did not start off as a character on the show that was someone you could root for, he was a bully, he was one of the jocks you hated in school…

he wanted to be popular and accepted by the in crowd…But he was still a bully!

He was someone at the beginning of the show that did not take no for an answer….slamming kids into lockers…gay bashing…locking Artie in a port o potty…Slush facials…Dumpster diving nerds for no reason other than he could….He liked the power, the rush he got from being a bully….

On the show he slept with his best friend's girl got her knocked up and then went along with Finn being the father…Almost everyone, even forum posters on different boards, said that he took advantage of her, got her drunk on wine coolers and then "talked her into it"…Everyone felt sorry for Quinn and Finn…Puck was the bad guy…I had a problem with that because she went to him….It takes two to tango…

So why is my story so off then? Because he used force, because she freaked out? Because she fell in love with him later…Because he fell in love with her? The story is far from being over with more revelations coming about Callie and about Puck….

As far as the police….The rape was a year prior…No physical evidence…Just her word against his with a party full of people that watched her agree to go to the loft….Even her best friend only heard what she thought happened…She had also been drinking and she did not actually see what happened….

Most guys would get maybe six months in county jail and to learn more criminal ways…Sending a kid to prison, especially one like Puck, would not help him….It would not help Callie or the baby….They would become another statistic on a piece of paper somewhere…

Her father got the type of justice most would want, to kick the punk's ass, to hurt him…To let him know if he ever hurt his baby again that he would kill him…..

The only people that Puck has admitted anything to are Sue, Bieste, Finn, Kurt, and Artie…

And guys will stick together….Just like girls will…These guys know that what Puck did was totally wrong, but they also know him enough to realize that he was not himself that night, that somethng went wrong with PUCK….And that he fell in love with the girl he took advantage of…They as kids realize something…

We all make mistakes….We are human and when we are kids we have the opportunity to make it right before we screw up our lives any worse….

_You can hate what someone has done and still not hate the actual person…._

Bieste and Sue heard the whole thing that morning….They heard the love, they heard the hate in their voices…Both of these educators feel if they can get these two kids through this mess without fucking up their lives anymore then great….

To me these two characters on the show are believable….Shue is not believable in my opinion…He acts worse than the kids on the show….He brings his personal life to his students and that is a big NO NO…

Sue and Bieste also know there is a baby involved and that baby is going to need both if its parents….Sue knows this from raising her older sister….

Is the way I write them a little far fetched? Not to me….I grew up inner city in a school that had racial problems, gang wars, teenage pregnancies left and right, gay couples….Gay bashing…Interracial couples(I live in the south)..Glee to me is a picnic of a show to a certain extent...They only show Gleeks and Jocks, not the rest of the heirarchy of the school...The Ag boys, the stoners, the preppies...There is so much missing in my opinion...

And we did have teachers that gave a crap, that tried to help the students, but realistically tried to help them….Coaches would help find the jocks in trouble jobs, places to live, and most of all they had their backs no matter what…They never condoned what the jocks did wrong, but neither did they try to crucify them either…They just tried to help them the best way they knew how….

I had a couple of girlfriends in high school that this did happen to…They didn't get pregnant, but both were "talked into sex"….Drinking and drugs were involved, they were too messed up to fight back…Doesn't change what happened to them, but what does change is that both girls ended up with those guys as boyfriends later on in school…

They didn't condone what happened to them but they both knew that they had a choice before the first drink or the first hit of a joint not to become intoxicated…They had a choice and they made the wrong one…The guys had choices but again they chose wrong…

So you can read my story or not….Its up to you the reader….Remember that romantic love is in books, real life love is through a rough foundation that you build upon…Mistakes and all….Peace


	20. Chapter 20

Callie hears the gossip about Puck in her first class. Something about a ball bat meeting his face. He got into a fight after school. He got caught with a MILF. He got drunk and into a fight at a bar. She heard everything but the truth.

She made it through her classes that morning without too much morning sickness. She met a couple of Tina's friends, Mercedes and Brittany. Brittany was different, but in a good way. No one mentioned Puck to her.

Lunch was different for her today. She was invited to sit with the girls of Glee. It was strange that the outcasts would even want to talk to her, let alone ask her to sit with them. But Tina was with them.

She noticed that the guys were sitting at one table and the girls were sitting at another table. She joined Tina, Mercedes, Brittany and Rachel.

"Are you guys sure you want me to sit with you?" She asks as Tina motions for her to sit between her and Mercedes.

"Yes we do. We all know what it is like to be ostracized by the student body." Rachel is the first to speak.

"Well what do you know? Berry didn't bring up her two gay dads for a change." Mercedes quips with a smile.

"Do you want to go with me and Artie to feed the ducks after school? I really like ducks." Brittany is totally serious.

"I would but, I have a doctor's appointment after lunch. Can I take a rain check?" Callie asks in a timid voice.

"Oh are you sick?"

"Um, no. I have my first doctor's appointment about the baby and my dad's going with me." Callie absently places her hand on her bump. "Hopefully I will get to see him today."

"Isn't it too small to see right now?" Tina asks in a quiet voice.

"It probably wont look like a baby, but he should have a head and look like a tadpole." Callie explains.

"You're having a frog?" Brittany's eyes are wide. "I like frogs, you can kiss one and it turns into a prince."

"Brittany honey, Callie isn't having a frog. The baby is just shaped like one right now. It will grow more and look like a baby." Santana gently tells Brittany as she sits down at the table. "And I wouldn't be surprised if it came out with a Mohawk too.'

Callie looks at the Cheerio and wonders if she is trying to be a smartass or just mean.

"San, be nice to Callie. I like her, she is going to feed the ducks with me and Artie after she gets a rain check. What is a rain check?" Brittany looks at Santana with wonderment.

"Chill B, old habits die hard. Callie, its hard to think about that and well; Puck and I have history. But I am trying everyone." She looks around the table and sees Mercedes is pissed at her. "Mercedes I am _trying_, so stop with the death glare. A rain check is where she will go with you next time B, she cant today, so invite her the next time okay?"

"Okay." She links her pinky with Santana's.

"So what do you want Callie?" Rachel raises her brows, "A boy or a girl?"

"I want a do over. But since I cant have one, I really don't care as long as it is healthy." Her face breaks into a soft smile. "My dad wants a little buddy to take fishing and teach about cars. ."

"So you are keeping the baby?" Mercedes cant help the shocked look on her face.

"Yeah, I can't give up something that is a part of me."

"I think that is wonderful. You know my two dads raised me without a mom figure and I turned out well. I think if you dad is supporting you then you will have an easier time. Easier may not be the correct word but at least you will have help."

Rachel is on a roll.

"You know we can all help too. We can take you shopping at the mall, have sleep overs, we can sing about it too."

"Berry, shut up for a minute. I knew you would bring your gay dads in somehow." Mercedes rolls her eyes at Rachel. "Callie while I normally don't agree with her, I do in this. We need a girls day out; shopping, spa treatments, and a movie."

"How about Saturday and we can pick up a movie while we are out? You know you want to Callie." She gives her puppy dog eyes and smiles.

"Uh, sure? I guess. My Dad is leaving Friday night to go back to his new job, so I will have the house to myself." Callie smiles slightly, she is still unsure of these new friends, except for Tina.

"Great! We can get together Friday afternoon and decide when and where we can meet." Tina smiles at her.

Everyone talks at once about which ones are their favorite stores and what kind of movies they like.

"Damn." Mercedes mutters, she sees Puck walk into the lunch room.

"What's wrong Mercedes?" Callie looks at the strange expression on her face and turns to see what she is looking at. Her breath catches in her throat at the sight of him.

Without thinking she gets up and walks towards him. She thought the gossip mongers were exaggerating but they weren't. He did look like someone took a ball bat to his face.

"Shit this is going to be bad, epically bad." Rachel surprises everyone using foul language.

Puck freezes as he sees her walking towards him. She still makes his heartbeat skip, but makes it break too. Everyone is staring at them and the lunch room is totally quiet.

Callie gently places her hand on his arm and pulls him back out into the hall. He doesn't resist, he simply allows her to do it.

They find an empty class room and step into it.

"Are you, I mean I know you're hurt, but are you okay?" Callie's voice is shaky.

"Yeah, no. No I'm not okay. I've been in a fucking nightmare for two days. Finding out it was you that night. I am going to be a father. My mom kicks me out and tells me I am no longer her son. And then some guy beats the hell out of me because of what I did that night. So NO I AM NOT FUCKING OKAY!" Puck yells at her.

"Did you send your dad and his friends after me last night?" He looks her straight in the eye, waiting for her to lie and say no.

"Puck I didn't send anyone after you. Why would I send someone after you?" Her voice is rising with fear and anger. "My dad doesn't know about that night! I never told him!"

"The whole scene in the choir room is on Israel's blog on the internet. We made the news baby. The whole town of Lima knows about that night, about us. Isn't that what you wanted? To hurt me publicly? Was sending your daddy the final touch?" Puck's face contorted with emotion and making exaggerated gestures with his arms, before pointing a finger in her face.

"Fuck you Puck. I didn't sent my daddy after you! I didn't know about the blog! My dad went out with a couple of his friends last night! He would have told me if he saw it or if someone told him about it!" She is yelling just as loudly as he is, slapping his hand away from her face.

"Tall guy, light red hair, built kinda like Finn. Drives a red Ford 250 Super Duty truck?" Puck sneers at her. "He had on a dark green pocket tee shirt? Sound familiar?"

Callie knows that Puck just described her dad's truck and what he was wearing last night before he left the house. That's why he was acting so weird last night. Her emotions are playing across her face.

"You know it was him Callie, just tell me the truth for once." His words laced with venom.

"I am telling you the truth asshole! My dad never said anything to me about it!" She goes to leave the room, but Puck grabs her arm making her stop.

"He told me who he was Callie and that he would finish what he started last night if I don't stay away from you." Puck talks so low that it seems he is whispering in her ear.

"You know they say that the truth shall set you free? Here's my truth. I hate you Callie more than I love you right now. I hate what I did to you. I hate what you did to me. I hate you for being pregnant with my kid. But most of all I hate the fact that I still love you. Sick huh?" His words dripping with animosity he roughly grips her arm hoping his words will hurt her enough to drive her away from him.

Callie holds her head up and pulls her arm from his grasp, never looking at him. She won't let him see her cry or the pain that is ripping her heart apart.

She walks out of the room, she sees her new friends waiting for her with her things. She keeps herself together in front of them, she doesn't want them to see how much she is hurting.

Callie collects her things from Mercedes and Tina. Rachel looks like she is about to implode, Santana has an unreadable expression, but Brittany surprises her.

Brittany reaches out and she hugs Callie. She whispers in her ear that everything is going to be okay.

Callie thanks them for being there for her, but she has to leave for the doctor. She tells Tina that she will text or call her later after going to the doctor. The girls walk her to double doors to the parking lot.

Brittany stays behind, no one notices that she slips thru the door and finds Puck is looking out the window.

Puck hears someone walk through the door. He turns to see Brittany walking towards him. He's never seen her look more pissed in his life. _Just what I fucking need right now._

"Puck we need to talk." Brittany simply states as she walks to the window.

Puck opens his mouth to tell her where she can go, but she puts her hand up silencing him.

"Don't talk just listen. I have something to say to you and I don't want to be interrupted by you."

Puck is taken aback by her tone and the fact that she is coherent. She sounds almost like Santana. _From a nightmare to the fucking Twilight Zone. _

"You need to stop fighting with each other, stop trying to figure out who hurt who the worst and think about the baby, it's your baby Puck and Callie's." She pokes him in the chest.

"I like her and I know that you love her. You haven't been with San since you fell for her. So if I ever catch you yelling at her again I will kick your ass, _you_ know I can do it."

Brittany walks away and out the door to her next class. She leaves a stunned and bewildered Puck standing alone in the empty classroom.


	21. Chapter 21

Callie had no idea how she was going to deal with her father. She knew that Puck was right. There was no way he could have described her father without actually seeing him. She didn't know who she was mad at more Puck for being a bastard or her father for being himself.

She knew that she was suppose to meet her father at the doctor's office so she headed there. Her father was waiting for her in his truck, the truck that Puck described to her.

Callie hid her emotions as she got out of her car and walked to her father. She waited for him to get out of the truck.

"Hey, are you ready Callie?" Daniel looked at his daughter's face and knew that something was wrong.

"Yeah."

"Is something bothering you Callie?" He looks her in the eyes watching them grow darker. She is looking at his face.

"Where did you get the black eye Dad? Did you get in a fight or something last night?" She pointed at the bruised and swollen eye. _Puck was right. Oh God_. _He knows._

"Uh, yeah. You know just blew off a little too much steam last night. I'm okay, but you should see the other guy." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he knew that she had seen the other guy. Hell they went to school together.

"I did see the other guy Dad. Puck. You tried to kill him last night." She looks at her father her emotions building up inside.

"Dammit Callie! He raped you! Why couldn't you tell me when it happened? Why did I have to see my baby girl having an argument with a punk on you tube to find out about it?" Daniel cant believe his daughter is trying to make him feel guilty about what he did to that punk.

"Because it was my fault too. It wasn't just Puck's fault that night, it was mine too. And that punk is the father is my baby. There is so much about that night no one knows but me and Puck. Its not anyone's business but ours." Callie knows she should tell her father about that night but she isn't ready to yet.

"You know I could call the police and have him arrested, they have everything they need on you tube." Daniel is getting pissed at his daughter. "You were underage and drinking that night. I'm sure with his record it wouldn't be that hard to send him away to prison."

"If you do I will simply tell the police that I was mad at my boyfriend and wanted to get back at him. I will deny everything and anyone that remembers the party can testify that I went willingly to the barn loft with him." She glares at her father_. God what did he do, run a background check on Puck?_

"Callie I cant believe that you are saying this to me. He raped you. How can you be in love with him?" Daniel looks at his daughter wanting to shake some sense into her. But he doesn't because of the baby.

"Dad I am not going to lie to you and say he didn't hurt me that night, but it was MY FAULT TOO! I'm not ready to talk to you about that night. If you were Mom I could; but you're my Dad and I'm not comfortable talking to you about sex."

Callie hopes he can tell that she is telling him the truth.

"I fell in love with him because I saw the real him, the real Noah Puckerman. Don't you think that this is hard on _both_ of us? It isn't just about me, it's about Puck too."

"I don't give three shits about the punk. You are my main concern. I told the contractor that I was quitting the new job, that I needed to be home for awhile."

"Dad, no offense, but right now you need to go to that job. I need time to figure out what I am going to do, to deal with all of this. I don't need you here, worrying if you are going to try and kill Puck again." She sighs a little at her father.

"The only other reason that you would stay is to make sure he stays away from me. You don't have to worry about him anyways, he hates me. But I don't want him hating the baby, I want him to be a part of the baby's life." Her eyes are full of sadness when she says the words hates me.

"Callie I need to be here to take care of you, to make sure you're okay." Daniel looks at his daughter and sees so much of his late wife. The stubbornness, the love…

"No, you need to give me some space and time. I will be okay Dad. I know you love me and I love you. But I need peace and quiet around me, not anger or hostility. Its not good for the baby or me." She hugs her Dad and pulls out his cell phone. "Call the contractor and tell him you'll be there."

_Lilly would be proud of their daughter, fighting for what she believes in._

Daniel knows its hopeless to argue any further. He understands her need to figure it out for herself. So he makes the call and after a couple minutes of apologizing and promising to show up Saturday, he has the job back.

"I hope you know that I love you. Just promise me that if you need me you will call me this time, not hide away from me." Daniel pulls his daughter into a hug, holding her tight.

"I promise Dad, no matter what it is I will tell you." Callie says into his shirt.

They both went into the office building.

The doctor was extremely kind to both of them. She explained everything in detail as to what Callie could expect over the next seven months.

How her diet was important, to avoid stress, to make sure she got enough rest, the changes her body was going to go through. She was quite thorough in all aspects of the visit.

The ultra sound was the best part for Callie, she got to see the tiny life growing inside of her. She thought of Brittany because it did sort of look like a tadpole.

Her father was in awe and telling her about the first time they got to see her in her mother's tummy.

The doctor made Callie two sets of pictures from the ultra sound. Daniel bit his tongue when she explained she needed the extra set for the baby's father.

They left to grab a bite to eat at the local diner.

The rest of the school day for Puck wasn't that pleasant. He thought Brittany was bad until Mercedes cornered him in the hallway.

She let him know exactly what would happened to his beloved Puckzilla if he yelled at Callie again. She even shoved him against the lockers before she stomped away.

Rachel was the next female member of Glee to tell him what she thought, the sad thing in his opinion, he couldn't block out what she was saying to him.

"She's the mother of your child Noah. No matter what the two of you have done to each other, learn to deal with it. I can tell that you still love her, because the only time you lash out is when you feel something you don't want to. I know that you are hurting, but so is she and you're both scared too. Stop yelling at her Noah if you cant stop then stay away from her." Rachel gave him that look of you know it's the right thing to do, the one that makes you want the ground to swallow you up.

Santana merely flipped him off and turned around walking away from him.

Puck was walking down the hallway with a scowl on his face when he was suddenly pulled into the girls restroom.

"What the hell?" Puck looks around to see the biggest, baddest chick from the wrestling team gripping his arm tightly, looking at a very pissed off Tina Chang.

"Thanks Loren, remember no one comes in or goes out until I give the signal." Tina hands the large girl a twenty.

"Don't even think about hurting her Puckerman, I'll be outside if you need me Tina." She walks out of the restroom.

"Look Tina everyone has busted my ass enough today. I don't really want to hear anymore about how my dick is going to be cut off or my ear talked off. I just want to be left alone." He walks to the door and tries to pull it open, he fails. Loren has a grip on it and the soreness of his body won't let him push himself to force it open.

"Goddamn it Loren open the fucking door." He yells at the door.

"She wont open the door until I give her the signal, so stop yelling and being a stupid son of a bitch." Tina has never cussed before in front of Puck and it stuns him into silence.

"Glad I got your attention Puck. I am not going to threaten you or pull a Berry on you either. You need help and so does Callie. For some reason the girl still loves you and I want to be a good friend to her."

Tina is unsure of how Puck feels about Callie, thinking the best way to find out is to ask him upfront, that is exactly what she does.

"I am going to ask you a few questions and I just want simple one word answers from you can you handle that? Oh to be completely honest with me too." She cocks her head to the side looking at him with an expression he cant read.

"Yeah, what do you want to know?" Puck doesn't know why he is willing to talk to her but she is the first to actually talk to him and not at him.

"Do you love Callie?"

"Yes I do."

"Do you think you can ever forgive her?"

"Right now I don't know."

"Do you want to forgive her?"

"I don't know and that is the truth."

"Have you ever felt love like this before, even with Santana?"

"No."

"Do you want to be a part of the baby's life?"

Puck doesn't know what to say, he really hasn't thought about it. Everyone has been busy telling him what he is going to do, but no one has asked how he felt about the baby.

"Yes I do, I want to watch it grow up, to know that I am his/her father. I don't want to be like my Dad was and run away."

"Do you think Callie really loves you or was it all a game?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you really believe Puck?"

"Yes that she loves me."

"Do you think that after you both stop being so angry and hurt that you would want to try and work it out?"

"Yes." Puck is surprised by his own answer, because for the first time in two days he can think straight for himself. He knows what he said to Callie earlier but he knows he only said that in anger over her father.

Tina looks into Puck's eyes searching for any doubt to his words, finding none she knows what she must do.

"I am going to help both of you. I will let you know if she needs anything and keep you up to date on the baby. You have to give her space and stop being pissed at the world.

I heard what you were yelling at Callie earlier, so I know that you have more than just her and the baby on your mind. But you have to think about your family now Puck. I know that your home life has sucked most of your life, I may not talk a lot but I listen to what people don't say. You have a chance at your own family; one that its up to you if you screw it up."

She looks at Puck hoping her words are sinking in to his Mohawk brain.

"Why do you want to help me and not just threaten me? What's in it for you?" Puck wants to believe what Tina is saying to him but he cant help the doubt.

"Because you need each other. The hate is just as strong as the love the two of you feel. You both are the other half of each other. My grandmother told me that once you find a man that matches your passion then you have the one. So do you want my help or not Puck?" Tina crosses her arms across her chest and looks at him waiting on an answer.

He thinks about she just said about Callie being the other half of him and Tina is right about it. The only time he has ever felt complete is when he was with Callie.

"Okay, we will see how it goes, but you have to keep her away from me too. I need time to figure things out my own head," Puck knows he needs time, time to forgive Callie and himself.

"Don't worry about that me and the other girls from Glee can do that no problem." Tina picks up her book bag and walks towards the door, but she is surprised when Puck pulls her into a hug.

"Thanks, Asian." Puck says her nickname with a smile.

Tina smiles and nods her head. She walks to the door and knocks three times. Loren opens the door, "he's free to go." She walks away with a small smile on her face. _This just might work out._


	22. Chapter 22

Puck lets Finn know that he has something to take care of with Coach Bieste after practice.

He finishes his day at school sitting on the bench during football practice. Once the coach seen the bruises on his chest she made him sit it out. He didn't mind though, it gave his a chance to think about what Tina told him.

He smiles at the thought of the Asian being the only one that actually _talked to him._ The chick never talks and hiring that Loren chick was a badass move on her part.

Puck is glad to have her help.

He lets his mind finally think about Callie, the baby, everything…

_My head is so screwed up right now about Callie._

_It hurts so much to think about her. God I want to hate her, to stop loving her. _

_But….my heart has other plans…._

_I tried to delete her number out of my phone and I couldn't do it. _

_I looked for her car this morning in the parking lot. Sappy shit.._

_I looked for her in the halls this morning. I knew I wasn't going to run up to her, but at least I would know she was here. She was close…Worse than sappy…._

_When I walked into the cafeteria, I looked for her. She was sitting with the chicks from Glee. Berry looked like she was going to be sick, Aretha looked like the apocalypse was coming and Callie…looked beautiful._

_She came to me. I didn't have to ask..._

_We went into the empty classroom and then I was Puck the asshole._

_She was really concerned about me, but then I just threw it in her face. _

_Even when I was yelling at her today all I wanted was to hold her, so I grabbed her arm and held on to her. I know I probably bruised her but I just wanted to touch her. _

_Instead of reaching out to her, I hurt her and drove her farther away from me. Her and my child._

_I, Noah Puckerman, am going to be a father. A dad, _a tatteleh_. _

_Tina said that I have a chance to have my own family. So I close my eyes and I try to picture what it would be like. _

_Taking him/her to the park. Holding him/her when they cry. The first words, steps…Watching Callie hold their child…The love in her eyes…_

_After everything, can we be a family? Can we forgive each other?_

He keeps his eyes closed for a little while.

Practice is over and Bieste tells him to wait in her office, that as soon as she is done they will head over to her house and the apartment.

Puck tells her that he rode with Kurt and Finn this morning so he doesn't have his truck. She knows where Finn and Kurt live so she will take him to pick up truck, then he can follow her to the house.

He doesn't have to wait long and soon they are on their way.

After picking up his truck he follows Coach Bieste. He wonders if this is a good idea, living alone. He thinks of his sister and his mother. Who knows maybe she can forgive him and he can go back home soon.

_Nah that ain't happening, it's just one less mouth to feed for her and more booze to buy with the extra grocery money. She was more worried about what her drinking buddies thought than about him._

He pushes the thoughts back as he pulls into the driveway.

Coach Bieste has a nice house. It's as big as the Hummel house and just as nice. There is enough room for him to park his truck beside Coach Bieste's SUV in the garage, but he parks in the driveway not knowing if he is suppose to park in there yet.

"Come on Puckerman, I'll show you around." She walks up the stairway on the outside of the garage.

Puck follows her looking at the backyard, its huge. _The baby would have a blast playing back there….Well once it got big enough…_

Bieste opens the entry door to the upstairs apartment and more or less pushes Puck through it.

He looks around in awe. It's huge, all open, no walls except for separating the bedroom and bath from the rest of the living area.

The kitchen is in the far corner with a window in the dining area.

The living room has two window dormers. A place to sit, think and write music.

Bieste opens the bedroom door and it is big enough for a bed for him and a baby bed. _Yeah I know, getting way ahead of myself. But….plenty of room…._

The bathroom is the smallest room, but it is still large. A tub and a separate shower.

Puck has no idea how he is going to afford this place.

"Well Puckerman, do you like it?" Bieste has watched him since he walked in the place, his eyes wide like a kid in a candy store.

"Um, it's great. How much are you going to charge me a week? I got a little money, not a lot." He knows that he has about five hundred dollars in pants pocket.

"Well I was thinking thirty dollars a week and when the utility bills come in you can pay the difference of what they normally are, how does that sound?" Bieste watches his eyes light up.

Puck with shaking hands, pulls one hundred and twenty dollars out of his pants pocket and hands it to her.

"I want to pay the first month's rent up front, just in case I can't find a job soon." He hands her the money.

"Come on downstairs to my kitchen so I can write you a receipt. Always get a receipt if you pay in cash, that way you have proof that you paid a bill." She gives a piece of advice before motioning him to follow her.

Coach Bieste's kitchen is warm and inviting. She tells him to help himself to a soda or water, that she will be back in just a minute.

Puck's phone vibrates in his pants pocket, it's a picture text from Asian1. He grabs a water and sits down at the breakfast bar before he opens it.

From: Asian1

_Thought you might like to see this…Don't delete it or you will regret it…_

Puck opens the attachment. He stares at his child for the first time. He can see the head, at least he hopes it's the head and he can barely make out a hand. He blinks the tears through his dark lashes, He gently traces the images with the tip of his finger, letting it outline the baby.

The feelings in his chest is so strong; love, pride, fear, hope, happiness. After staring at it for a few minutes, he makes it his background screen on his phone.

Bieste sees him staring at his phone with tears in his eyes and gently clears her throat to let him know that she is in the room.

"Noah, you okay?" She uses his first name, since they are going to be living under the same roof more or less.

"Yeah Coach. You want to see a picture of my kid?" He looks up at her eyes shining with happy tears. He holds his phone up for her to see.

Bieste looks at the picture and smiles down at the kid sitting in front of her. She can see the pride and the amazement in his eyes.

"Looking good Dad, looking good." She hands his phone back to him and scruffs his stripe of dark hair.

"Here is your copy of the receipt and a key. I meant to tell you earlier that you can park your truck in the garage and that there is a laundry room in there too. Just make sure you supply your own soap for the washing machine." She watches him continue to stare at the picture.

"Um thanks coach. Do I have a curfew or any kind of rules to follow?" Puck looks at her knowing it's her house.

"Just be home at a decent hour. You are eighteen Noah, you have to make your own decisions now. Just try to make sure they are the right ones." Bieste knows this is going to be hard but it just might work out for both of them.

"You can go and talk to my friend George at the grocery tomorrow. He said he would give you a try, minimum wage but it's better than nothing."

"Okay. If I don't get the job, Kurt said he would talk to his dad about me working at his garage in the afternoon." His voice sounds optimistic. He stares at his child, even though the picture isn't that clear, his heart is a different matter.

"You want to get your stuff out of the bed of your truck and put it in _your_ apartment?" She emphasizes your to him.

"Uh, yeah. All I have is in my truck. I don't have any furniture yet." He looks at the floor.

"You know Goodwill has a store downtown. They have furniture really cheap and I think I have an extra mattress if you want it. At least you will have somewhere to sleep tonight that's yours." Bieste knows he has to take care of himself but her mother instincts are coming out.

"Why don't you call Finn and see if he can help you move it upstairs?" She offers as a suggestion.

"Thanks coach. I don't know why you're being so nice to me or trying to help me so much, but thanks." Puck looks at her differently, seeing her as a human being and not just the coach of the football team.

He takes out his phone and calls Finn letting him know what is going on and that he needs his help.

About twenty minutes later Kurt and Finn show up. Kurt is there to help with the decorating and begrudgingly the toting of Puck's stuff upstairs.

Bieste has gone into her spare bedroom and started taking the linens and quilts off the bed.

_No one ever used the room so why not let him have it? It's not like the kid can afford to buy all things he needs right now. And why the hell shouldn't I help him? Hell his own mother doesn't want to help the kid…Shit like this pisses me off, a mother that wants to act like her own son has the plague…And we wonder what is wrong with the world today…Yeah Sue told me about the rumors of Noah's home life…No wonder the kid has problems, a mother that is only interested in herself and a bottle….._

Her thoughts are interrupted as the boys come in to move the bed upstairs.

They look like brothers but from different mothers, joking with each other and Hummel going on about colors and patterns. Noah only shakes his head at the younger boy's suggestions about _his_ place.

She hears Finn talking to him about the picture of the baby and she hears the pride in Puck's voice when he says _his baby_. Bieste knows that for right now Puck in on cloud nine, she just hopes it stays that way.

The moving party is over soon though as she watches Finn and Kurt wave goodbye to Noah. Kurt is telling him he will be back tomorrow to take him shopping for his new place.

Bieste watches as Noah heads back upstairs and she smiles to herself as she reaches for her phone to give Sue an update.

Most people wouldn't believe that Sue Sylvester had a heart, but with this kid she does. She held that crying boy, young man, in her arms.

She actually talked to him, well maybe at him, but she listened to him. She really listened to him. And she made him tell the truth, no matter how ugly it was, to them.

Maybe its because he reminds her of herself somewhat. But it shocked Bieste when Sue reached out to Noah yesterday.

Now she was happy to call and let her know that Noah took the apartment, that he was trying. And she had to share about the ultra sound picture. The way he lit up looking at it.

Sue and Bieste talk for a little while on the phone. Sue wants to see the picture, but only if Bieste can get a copy without anyone else knowing about it. Something about making sure it only had one head. But Bieste knew she wanted to see the baby too.

Sue also said that she would quietly have Noah's address changed in the system without all the wrong people knowing about it. She could tell that Sue was kinda smiling in the phone as they talked about how maybe things would work out for the two fuck ups as Sue called them.

The call ended with a plan of getting Callie into Sue's office tomorrow to talk to her. Sue said that she would send for Callie during lunch and that she would text as soon as she knew what time the meeting was and the call ended.

Puck closes the door to his apartment and looks around it. The quiet, the peace, no sounds except his own breathing can be heard.

Kurt had organized his closet, he still didn't understand the system but he appreciated the gesture.

He laughs at the memory of Kurt walking around the apartment so prissy, the way he was talking nonstop about colors and making sure that it all matched.

And the planned shopping trip tomorrow. _That is going to be interesting to say the least. Maybe I should make Finn suffer too_…

He smiles to himself and walks over to the window seat, picking up his guitar he sits on the cushioned bench. His calloused finger tips glide down the neck and gently strumming the strings.

Puck loves this time of night. The soft glow, the colors of the night sky blending with day. He remembers a song that his mother used to sing a long time ago.

He opens the picture of the ultra sound on his phone setting it beside him.

It takes a few minutes to get the chords right and then he begins to sing softly with his guitar.

_I was never alive_

_'til the day I was blessed with you_

_When I hold you late at night_

_I know what I was put here to do_

_I turn off the world and listen to you sigh_

_And I will sing my angel's lullaby_

_Know I'm forever near_

_The one you can always call_

_Right now all you know to fear_

_Are the shadows on your wall_

_I'm here close enough_

_To kiss the tears you cry_

_And I will sing my angel's lullaby_

_So tell me how to stop the years from racing_

_Is there a secret someone knows? _

_I'll never catch all the memories I'm chasing_

_I'll never be ready to let go_

_And when the world seems cold_

_And you feel that all of your strength is gone_

_There may be one tiny voice_

_Your reason to carry on_

_And when I'm not close enough_

_To kiss the tears you cry_

_You will sing your angel's lullaby_

_Let this be our angel's lullaby_

Puck wipes the tears away from his cheeks. He closes the picture and he knows that its getting late. He sets his alarm on his phone.

Puck heads to take a shower and then to bed.


	23. Chapter 23

The next day Callie slipped the pictures from the ultra sound into Puck's locker. She thought no one saw her, but Tina was coming around the corner just as she gave the little push that sent the envelope all the way into the locker. Tina quickly texts Puck and tells him to check his locker after first period. She catches up to Callie.

"Hey! Thanks for the picture last night, it does look like a tadpole right now. You have to show it to Brittany! She will love it." Tina doesn't tell her that she sent the picture to Puck last night or that he didn't even say thank you for doing it. It made Tina wonder last night if he even wanted the picture.

"Do you still want to get together this weekend? You know have a little girl time with the rest of the Gleek girls?" Tina really hopes so and it wasn't to keep an eye on her for Puck either, she genuinely likes Callie.

"Let's see, shopping, food, movies and girl talk….I cant wait! I've never had a girl's weekend thingy before. I just need to know what you guys like to snack on and drink. I eat a lot of fruit and fresh vegetables, juice and water. So if you guys want soda and junk food just let me know." Callie is excited about the weekend. She feels like this is a good thing.

"We can talk more about it at lunch. Can I ask you something Callie?" Tina isn't sure about the question but…Callie nods yes… "Do you need anything from Puck? Money? Baby things? You know what I am trying ask Callie?" Tina wasn't sure of the right way to bring Puck up, but she told him that she would help him too.

"No. I can take care of myself and the baby, I'm not sure if he even wants to be a father. He hasn't even asked me about the baby and I really don't want to see him or talk to him either." Callie stares at her shoes, gripping the handle of her book bag. He doesn't want to be around her, he wants her to stay away from him. So she is going to give him what he wants, which reminds her that she needs to change out Lit class.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Just give it time to work itself out for all three of you. Okay?" Tina rubs Callie's arm trying to sooth her. "It's okay Tee, he made it clear yesterday he doesn't want me in his life and right now the baby is inside of me, so I guess that means he doesn't want anything to do with it either." Callie's voice is soft like a whisper. "I want him to be a part of the baby's life but it's up to him."

"You know a lot of what he is saying right now is out of anger and being hurt. You said a lot of things Monday that hurt and he said a lot of things to you that really cut deep. You both need to talk instead of yelling and hurting each other. You got to think about the tadpole and what you really want from each other." Tina hopes that she is getting through to Callie about what they are doing to each other.

The warning bell sounds and Tina hugs Callie telling her that they will talk more at lunch. Both girls walk to their classes.

Callie had just sat down in class when Becky walks in with a note from Coach Sylvester for the teacher.

"Callie, um, Coach Sylvester wants to see you in her office now." Mr. Neal gives her a sad and confused look. He knows better than to cross Sue, but he doesn't understand why she would want to see Callie, she isn't even a Cheerio.

Callie grabs her stuff and follows Becky to the coach's office. Becky tells her to go on in that she is waiting for her.

From Callie's POV

I just spent the most excoriating thirty minutes of my life with two Coaches in Sylvester's office. I basically told both of them to mind their own business and to stay the hell out of mine. Where do they get off on asking me questions about me and Puck. About the baby? Ugh I just want to forget that conversation ever happened, maybe they will find another _poor lost soul _to save instead of me. Coach Sylvester looked like she was going to explode when I told her to fuck off but I don't need their help or anyone's for that matter. It only took two of us to do this, to make this fucked up situation. Now there are only three of us in it, not five or six, and that is the way its going to stay.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, my guidance counselor tells me I cant change out of Lit class, something to do with the other classes being at capacity. Bullshit….

Xxxxxxxxxx

Puck heads to his locker after first period to find out what is in his locker, twisting the combination he opens the door. There is a small blue envelope laying propped up beside his never used text book for math. He looks around to see if anyone is watching him and opens it. There are two black and white stills of his baby tucked inside of a note.

_Puck,_

_I know that you hate me but please don't hate our baby. I am sorry for hurting you but I'm not sorry for falling in love with you…_

_Callie_

Puck looks at the pictures, they are clearer than the one Tina sent him. He can feel the tears pricking at his eyes, but he blinks them back. Placing the note and pictures back in the envelope he carefully puts them in his jacket pocket. Puck looks around him closes the door to his locker, heading to his next class.

Puck bumps into Tina on the way. She walks beside him, "did you get the pic I sent you last night Puck?" He looks at her, "yeah, thanks, you want to see something?" She knows some of the things he sends to Mike's phone and yuck nasty doesn't even begin to describe them. "It's not anything disgusting is it?" He just smirks at her taking the envelope out of his pocket, letting the stills slip out of the note.

Tina watches his face soften and a smile replaces the smirk. "Nope, just a couple of pictures of my kid and they are clearer than the one on my phone," his voice is full of pride and regret as he hands her the pictures, "I'm sorry I didn't text you back last night, I had some stuff going on. But thanks it meant a lot that you did that for me."

"I told you I would help you and Callie. So sweet. You know the baby is getting a nickname don't you?" Tina's turn to smirk as she hands the pictures back to Puck. "What?" Puck raises his eyebrow at her. "Tadpole. You can blame Brittany for it." Tina laughs at the expression on Puck's face. She walks away to her next class ignoring Pucks questions.

Puck opens the note up to place the pictures back inside when he rereads the note again before tucking it all away in his jacket pocket. He walks to his class making a mental note to talk to Tina or Kurt about the note, _she's not sorry that she fell in love with me._

Lunch brings everyone from Glee together, well sort of . The guys sit at a table across from the girl's table.

"Oh look see Callie is having a tadpole, I told you guys." Brittany is staring at the pictures in awe. "It's so tiny and living inside of you too. Are we all going to be there when its born?"

"B we talked about this yesterday, it isn't a tadpole it just looks like one right now. But you know how Puck is always nick naming everyone I say we call it tadpole instead of it. What do ya think Callie?" Santana has an evil smile on her face, "its only fair that we get to name it for now."

"Uh, I guess you guys can come to the hospital, if you want to?" Callie is watching their faces to see what kind of reactions are from the girls. She knows that they are all friends of Puck's but she is enjoying their friendships. "Tadpole is a good nickname too."

"I know I'm gonna be there, cant let you and tadpole go through all of this alone", Mercedes is taking her turn to look at the pictures. There is a chorus of me toos spoken around the table. Callie almost cries at the gestures. Mercedes grabs Callie phone and puts her number in it. Then it is passed around to each girl to put their phone number in it. They finish out their lunch period talking about the weekend and what they are wearing to the mall.

Quinn surprises everyone, "call us if you need anything, even pickles and ice cream. If you need to talk we all will be here for you too." She smiles at Callie thinking it could have been her in this situation.

Tina smiles at the group. It's nice when everyone pulls together to help someone. Even Santana and Quinn are trying to be her friends and they were the ones that worried her, both could be quite nasty bitches when they wanted to be, but so far they were playing nice with Callie.

_The boys table….._

"Dude isn't this awkward for you?" Finn is looking at the girls laughing and then at Puck.

"What?" Puck knows what his best friend is talking about but….plays dumb. It was kinda nice seeing the girls be good to his baby mama.

"Callie your ex, your baby mama sitting at the next table, laughing with our girlfriends?" Finn doesn't want to upset Puck, but Rachel had told him about how the girls were going to like adopt Callie and the baby at lunch.

"Finn leave Puck alone. There hasn't been any bloodshed today or yelling between them so let it go!" Kurt glares at Finn so that maybe he will shut up. No such luck.

"He's my best friend Kurt, I have the right to make sure he's okay sitting this close to the girl that broke his heart!" Finn fires back at Kurt.

"He's not an innocent in this Finn Hudson, they both hurt each other, sitting here listening to YOU remind him of it; isn't helping either one of them!" Kurt's face is red and he is yelling now, they both are yelling at each other.

Mike is trying to hide his face, looking at Tina like it's so not my fault. She just glares back at him. He notices the twitch in Puck's jaw, _oh shit he's going to go off on something or someone. _He hopes that Artie will play along with his idea, cause the rest of the girls look like they are about to hand us our favorite appendages to us.

"Artie didn't you want to show Puck something in the choir room?" Mike raises his eyebrows trying to signal him to play along and get Puck the hell out of here.

"Uh, yes I wanted to ask him about the song we are doing today. How bout it Puck?" Artie looks at Puck talking loudly as Kurt and Finn are now into full sibling scream fest mode. "Puck?"

Puck isn't listening anymore, he is watching Callie get up and start walking towards the double doors her shoulders hunched over. He doesn't think twice as he gets up from his seat and bolts after her. He knocks Sam over as he heads out the door.

"What did I miss?" Sam asks Quinn walking up next to her. "Trust me you are fixing to find out babe", she slips her hand into his. She knows that Mercedes and Rachel can handle their boys without any help from her.

"Kurt, see what you did?" Finn is now playing the blame game.

"This is not my fault Finn, you started this whole mess! Puck was doing just fine until you started asking him dumb questions and pointing out the fact that Callie was enjoying herself. Why couldn't you just shut the hell up?" Kurt grabs his messenger bag and attempts to leave. Mercedes stops him with a shove back into his empty seat.

"Why the hell couldn't both of you just SHUT THE HELL UP?" Rachel is looking Finn square in the eyes. She turns her fury towards Kurt next, "the two of you sounded like an old married couple fighting over what side of the bed you're going sleep on."

"I was only sticking up for Puck and for Callie too." Kurt's voice fades as he sees the murderous look his best friend, Mercedes, is giving him. _Shit, she is going to have a diva melt down._

"The two of you have probably caused another argument between them. They were doing just fine, Puck wasn't unhappy until the two of you started yelling at each other and made Callie uncomfortable. You know sometimes Finn you are truly the lowest watt light bulb in a box of 20 watt bulbs." Finn nervously squirms in his chair casting sideways glances at Rachel. "And what the hell are you laughing at you screaming banshee?" Mercedes loves Kurt but sometimes… "You were broadcasting everything just as loud as he was, now we have to fix this mess."

"Boo, don't be mad at me. I can help fix it too." Kurt pouts at Mercedes with puppy dog eyes. "Hell no white boy, this takes a feminine touch, not another blame game." Mercedes looks at Tina who is still looking at Mike trying to decide if she is going to blame either him or Artie.

"Okay ladies what do we do? Do we go after them? Or do we give them some space?" Rachel looks at the group not really knowing what to do and that is a first for her. Finn tries to hold her hand and she bats it away with a look that says _don't even think about it buster._

Mike is the first to offer a suggestion.

"Why not wait and see? They both have got to be tired of everyone in their business. I think they both need to be alone and if they need us they have our phone numbers so they can text us." Mike slips his arm around Tina and he gets to keep it there. He smiles at her.

Artie nods his head in agreement, letting Brittany get comfortable in his lap. He likes having her sit in his lap. He sort of zones out for minute as Brittany is nuzzling his neck.

"You know for a dumb jock you're pretty smart. I agree with Mike, they need to be left alone and try to work it out themselves." Tina has other plans but no one needs to know about them though.

Rachel, still ignoring Finn tells everyone to meet up in the auditorium after class they still have to work on their assignment for Glee. Everyone starts to clean up their tables, gather things and head for their next class.

Puck follows Callie to the auditorium, he doesn't know what to say but he has to know that she is okay. She sits at the piano and just lays her head against it, letting her hands ghost over the keys. He walks up to the stage waiting to see if she will turn around to notice him, she doesn't even look up.

He walks over to the IPOD music station and puts his in it, bringing up a song. He hopes she will accept the words as what they are, what he feels inside at the moment. He walks over to her and takes her hand in his pulling her from the piano bench, putting a finger to her lips to keep them still. Pushing the play button the sound of the music filling the stage.

He pulls her close slowly dances with her while he sings.

In a way

I need a change

From this burnout scene

Another time

another town

Another everything

But it's always back to you

Stumble out,

in the night

From the pouring rain

Made the block

sat and thought

There's more I need

It's always back to you

But I'm good without ya

Yeah, I'm good without you

Yeah, yeah, yeah

How many times can I break till I shatter?

Over the line can't define what I'm after

I always turn the car around

Give me a break let me make my own pattern

All that it takes is some time but I'm shattered

I always turn the car around

I had no idea that the night

Would take so damn long

Took it out, on the streetWhile the rain still falls

Push me back to you

But I'm good without ya

Yeah, I'm good without you

Yeah, yeah, yeah

How many times can I break till I shatter?

Over the line can't define what I'm after

I always turn the car around

Give me a break let me make my own pattern

All that it takes is some time but I'm shattered

I always turn the car around

Give it up, give it up, baby

Give it up, give it up, now

Now

How many times can I break till I shatter?

Over the line can't define what I'm after

I always turn the car around

All that I feel is the realness I'm faking

Taking my time but it's time that I'm wasting

Always turn the car around

How many times can I break till I shatter?

Over the line can't define what I'm after

I always turn the car around

Don't wanna turn that car around

I gotta turn this thing around

The music stops but they don't, they continue to dance to their own music. "Just give me time, give us time Callie cause I'm not sorry either." He whispers in her ear as his hand brushes the baby bump. She nods her head and walks away to side door leaving Puck standing alone on the stage.


	24. Chapter 24

Tina watched the pair dance while Puck sang the lyrics of Shattered by OAR to Callie. She understood the hurt in Puck's voice but she also heard the cry of patience.

The way they danced told Tina a lot about them together. The way Callie's head rested on his chest, the way Puck held her hand to his heart, the aura of a deep intimacy between them. Puck gently touching the baby bump, the plea of time. It only made Tina sure in her mission.

She pulled her IPOD out after Callie left and found the song she was looking for, it was more Puck's style than her own. She headed to the library to print the lyrics off for Puck.

Later, she found him in the hallway and told him to look the music over that she had sent the link to his phone. She wanted him to sing it in Glee with her. He looked at the title and made a comment about how Mr. Shue wouldn't let them sing that song, it wasn't something that the teacher would like. Tina told him not to worry about that, to leave that part up to her.

Tina text Rachel and let her know what she was up to with Puck. She was going to need everyone behind this part of her plan to keep Mr. Shue from pulling the plug on the song. Maybe have Finn talk to Mr. Shue about how Puck needs to sing this song to help deal with his feelings. Rachel let her know that she'll take care of Finn.

Tina smiled when all the other Gleeks text her to let her know they were in, but they all agreed that Mr. Shue was going to have an issue with the content and meaning of the lyrics of the song. But that they all understood, except for maybe Finn, he thought the song was about killing someone. Rachel said she would explain it all to him later. Everyone agreed to talk more at practice.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Callie's POV

I cant believe that his friends started fighting over whether I was hurting Puck sitting with the girls. I knew it was too good to last, having friends to talk to about all this drama. It was so nice today at lunch sitting there talking about the baby, the sleep over, you know just _to talk to other girls_.

Why couldn't they keep their opinions to themselves? Or at least be quiet about it? I am getting used to being the center of the gossip mongers in the halls, the fingers that point at me as I walk by, the stares every time Puck and I are even near each other. Don't they realize that they are only hurting both of us? Why did they have to scream at each other for everyone to hear?

I saw the looks on the girls faces. Mercedes looked like she was going to kill someone. Tina kept looking at Mike like _do something_. Rachel's face was twisted in fury at what her boyfriend was saying about me. Quinn had a look of pity, but in a kind way on her face. Santana even looked pissed at what was happening.

I did the only thing I could think of, I left the room. I just wanted to get away somewhere there were no voices or people, so I went to the auditorium. I knew it would be empty during lunch.

Puck followed me. I don't know why. He said he didn't want to be near me. I ignored him, cause that is what he wants from me. Or at least I thought that is what he wanted after yesterday. I was wrong? kind of…I am so confused….Why cant Puck and I just talk instead of yelling? Or hurting each other so much?

Puck plugged his IPOD into the music deck. The song Shattered by OAR started to flow out of the speaker. I knew this song. I like the group and have the CD at home. He pulled me up to dance with him, singing the lyrics to me.

The lyrics are about a guy that keeps going back to his girlfriend. He wants to break free but he cant. The pain, the hurt, the love…He just needs time on his own to figure out what he really wants from her.

It felt so good to be back in his arms, to feel…I don't know how to describe it. I feel safe with him, scared, hurt…I just wanted to close my eyes and forget all the bullshit that had happened to us…..But it was still there, everything was still in our thoughts…

And then Puck tells me, _"Just give me time, give us time Callie cause I'm not sorry either." _He even put his hand on the baby bump for just a second. My head is spinning, my heart is…hoping…breaking…..in so many different ways. He isn't sorry that he fell in love with me. What does Puck want from me?

I don't want to hope. I don't want to think that maybe we can work through all of this. I don't want to think we can have that fairy tale ending. If I start wishing and hoping that everything is going to turn out great, it will just hurt more when it all stays the way it is now, _him hating me_, _hurting me_.

So what do I do? Can I really trust the girls to talk to them about him? I think I can with Tina. She seems like she really wants to be my friend and Mercedes too. The others I am still unsure of except Brittany. _Smiles_…Tadpole is so cute… I just don't think she would understand what I am feeling or how to help me. Maybe I can talk to them at the sleepover. Ugh! Stop thinking about it!

She starts paying attention to her history teacher….

Xxxxxxxxx

Tina sets up the auditorium stage for the duet with Puck. She knows that Mr. Shue is going to have an epileptic fit when he hears the song, but Puck really needs to say some things out loud. Things that are going to hurt him, hurt Callie if she were to hear them, but this way Puck can say it without her being there.

Everyone arrives except for Puck. She knows he is on his way though. Finn is still muttering about how this song is about a guy killing his girlfriend and Shue is going to send all of them to detention for this stunt.

"I cant believe we are doing this!" Finn exclaims as Rachel hands him a roll of duct tape. "And how did I get to be the one to do this part? Why cant Mike or Sam do it?"

"Because you are still trying to make up for earlier dear, you know when you and Kurt started the scream fest in the cafeteria? So just stick to the plan and if we get detention at least we will all be in there together, just like in The Breakfast Club." Rachel smiles sternly at Finn.

"Are you sure about this babe? I mean the lyrics are kinda bad towards the girl in the song. Are you sure Puck is going to show up?" Mike has his arms around Tina talking so that no one else can hear them.

"Yeah, I'm sure. He really needs to let go of his emotions and do it without hurting Callie. He is so confused right now. I talked to him yesterday, he still loves her. He just needs to sort out all the things, good and bad, in his heart right now." Tina reaches up and kisses her boyfriend gently on the lips. Mike nods his head knowing that he cant change her mind.

Everyone turns to see Puck enter the stage, he is clutching the sheet music in his hand with a death grip. His face holds no emotions, his eyes look empty.

"Hey Puck. Are you okay?" Mercedes asks the ill fated question of the day. Over the last couple of days she has really had to take a look at what she believes in, her faith, to find the forgiveness for the troubled jock. She even talked to her pastor about it last night seeking guidance. He simply told her to go with her heart on this one. If Callie is in love with Puck and vice versa; then forgiveness was needed, but from each other, not the rest of the world.

"No Aretha, I'm most definitely not." He answers in a voice without an ounce of anger in it. He just seems really tired and out of it. "Hey Tina are you really sure about doing this song in front of Mr. Shue? I mean, I know its about me and Callie but he really is going to go bat shit over the language and what it means." Puck has read the lyrics and listened to the song for the last hour in class, he knows why Tina picked it for him.

"Puck just let go and sing the song. You need to do this without worrying about hurting anyone. You need to let the pain out instead of holding it all inside. We aren't here to judge you, just to be here for you." Rachel says with compassion in her voice as the other members of Glee gather around the stage.

"Hey guys. Are you ready to get started on rehearsal?" Mr. Shue's voice booms through the auditorium. He looks at the group standing on the stage, something is up. They all just had that look on their faces.

"Uh. Mr. Shue, Tina and Puck would like to sing a song first before rehearsal. They wanted to share it with the rest of the class." Artie speaks up surprising everyone especially Rachel. He had become friends with Puck over the last year in Glee. He even looked up to Puck before all this, but like in the movies, heroes can fall from grace too. But he decided that the changes he saw in Puck were genuine, he had really tried to change and maybe what happened with Callie was the reason for it. So even though he no longer thought of Puck on a pedestal, he still deserved a chance.

"Well, I guess we have time for a quick song. Just make sure not to take up too much of the rehearsal time, okay guys?" Mr. Shue goes to take a seat in the audience, he notices that Finn, Mike and Sam are following him. "So what's up guys?" He is starting to wonder if the boys are alright. _Why is Finn holding a roll of duct tape?_

"Mr. Shue, please don't get mad at us but….." Finn tells him as the boys push him down in one of the front row seats and start wrapping duct tape around him and the back of the chair.

"What the hell is going on guys? Is this some kind of prank?" Mr. Shue's eyes are wide, looking at all the boys in shock. "Just let me go and I wont have to report this to Figgins."

"Sorry Mr. Shue but we cant do that, Puck needs to channel his emotions before he goes and does something stupid, well more stupid than he has already done. The song they are going to sing, you would try to stop them and we all think he needs to sing it." Finn remembered all the words Rachel told him to say and even though they were all in trouble he was proud of himself. "So please just sit back, relax, and we will take the tape off when they are done….Oh and please no yelling during the song. Thank you." The boys take seats in the same row.

Will is shocked into silence. His kids just taped him to a chair so that they could help Puck. He watches as everyone walks to the side of the stage, leaving Tina and Puck to stand alone. Artie pushes the play button on the music station and Tina begins to sing first.

[Tina]

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,

But that's all right,

because I like the way it hurts

just gonna stand there and hear me cry,

But that's all right, because I love the way you lie,

I love the way you lie.

[Puck]

I can't tell you what it really is.

I can only tell you what it feels lik

and right now, it's a steel knife in my windpipe.

I can't breathe, but I still fight while I can fight

as long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight

high off her love, drunk from my hate, it's like I'm huffin' paint

and I love it, the more I suffer, I suffocate

and right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me,

She fuckin' hates me, and I love it.

"Wait, where you goin'?"

"I'm leavin' you!"

"No you ain't! Come back!"

We're runnin' right back, here we go again!

It's so insane, cause when it's goin' good, it's goin' great.

I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane

But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed.

I snap, "Who's that dude? I don't even know his name."

I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again.

I guess I don't know my own strength.

[Tina]

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,

But that's all right, because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,

But that's all right, because I love the way you lie,

I love the way you lie.

I love the way you lie.

[Puck]

You ever love somebody so much, you can barely breathe

And you with 'em you meet, and neither one of you even know what hit em'

Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah them chills used to get 'em

you're getting fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'em

swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothin' to hurt 'em

Now you're in each other's face, spewin' venom in your words when you spit 'em

Yo push pull each other's hair, scratch claw,

Hit 'em, throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments when you're in 'em

''Its the rage that's the culprit, controls you both

So they say it's best to go your separate ways

Gues that they don't know ya, 'cause today, that was yesterday

Yesterday is over, it's a different day

Sound like broken records playin' over,

But you promised her, next time you'll show restraint

You don't get another chance

Life is no Nintendo game, but you lied again

Now you get to watch her leave out the window

Guess that's why they call it window pane.

[Tina]

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,

But that's all right, because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,

But that's all right, because I love the way you lie,

I love the way you lie.

I love the way you lie.

[Puck]

Now I know we said things, did things, that we didn't mean

And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine

But your temper's just as bad s mine is, you're the same as me

When it comes to love you're just as blinded

Baby please come back! It wasn't you, baby, it was me!

Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems

Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano

All I know is I love you too much, to walk away thought

Come inside, pick up the bags off the sidewalk!

Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?

Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball!

Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist at the dry wall!

Next time? There won't be no next time!

I apologize, even though I know it's lies!

I'm tired of the games! I just want her back! I know I'm a liar!

If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again,

I'ma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire!

Just gonna

[Tina]

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,

But that's all right, because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,

But that's all right, because I love the way you lie,

I love the way you lie.

I love the way you lie...

The music dies away and silence fills the space. Everyone heard the raw emotions in Puck's voice, saw it in his eyes, in his movements. The love, the hate, the fear, the rage.

Will was taken aback by the scene in front of him. He knew that Puck could be violent and had been violent in the past, but watching him actually made him cringe. Puck would storm up to Tina with his fists clenched at his sides, he would throw his hands up in the air. The way Puck screamed some of the lyrics at Tina frightened him, he was running off pure emotions that were freight training through his heart. He knew Puck was seeing the girl, Callie, not Tina as he sang, but the line of burning down the house with her in it…._That was pure rage talking_…_and Puck was known to be a fire bug…._And the way Puck collapsed at Tina's feet when the song was over…Let's just say Will thinks he really needs to talk to Puck…

Tina took the brunt of his emotions when he sang to her, but it was Callie he was really seeing standing in front of him and Tina wasn't afraid of Puck. She was exposed fully to Puck's emotions and she knew that he would not hurt her. He screamed at her during certain lines of the song, she knew that he was reliving the worst and best of times with Callie. Tina never took her eyes off of him as he sang. He needed to know that someone was listening to him. When he collapsed on his knees in front of her, she walked the distance that separated them. She wrapped her arms around him, she could feel his ragged breaths against her body, as she sang the last lines of the song.

Finn, Mike, and Sam start pulling the duct tape off Mr. Shue mumbling words of apology and that they understand if they all have detention for the rest of the school year. Mr. Shue doesn't say a word to them. He stands and walks to the stage looking at Tina and Puck lost in thought.

"Well guys that is not something that I would recommend we do for Sectionals', but I think Tina and Puck did a good job with the song. Puck I would like to see you after school today, I think we really do need to talk." Mr. Shue looks at the rest of the class. "As for the duct tape, I don't want to see it during rehearsal anymore. Come on guys, all you had to do was let me know what was going on and I would have been cool with it."

Puck is standing up now and the rest of the Gleeks gather around him. He mumbles sorry to Mike about hanging on his girl. Mike only half heartedly punches him in the arm over it, _we're cool dude_. The girls all kinda smile at him. Everyone knows that Puck is still reeling from the emotional roller coaster ride and worry about Puck exploding on Mr. Shue.

"Um Mr. Shue, no offense, but I don't really want to talk to you. I have to figure this out, not you, not Coach Sylvester. Just me. It's my life. It's Callie's life. And it's the life of our baby, Tadpole." Puck smiles at the nickname looking at Brittany who grins widely at him. He continues in a somber, calm voice.

"Everyone wants to tell me what I should do, I have to decide what I am going to do. I have a great support system right here," motions to everyone standing around him. "But this is something that I have to work out, on my own with Callie. Neither one of us can take back what we have done to each other, but maybe we can work it out in time." Puck knows that he keeps using the words _in time _to everyone, but he really does believe what he is saying.

"I will come to you when I need you Mr. Shue, but until then please respect my privacy. And I have a job interview today, plus shopping with Kurt and Finn for my new apartment." Puck actually sounds like a mature person talking to his teacher.

"Puck you really need to talk to someone besides Sue, go and see Emma, she can recommend a good therapist to help you deal with all of your issues. I listened to you sing that song just now and in all honesty your rage frightens me. The way you screamed at Tina, your body language, you need to talk to someone." Mr. Shue tries to reason with Puck, his voice relaying the fear he feels.

"The only person that I need to talk to is Callie. She is the only other person that really knows what is going on between us. I know I have issues with my anger, hell everyone knows, but I am not going to hit her or hurt her again. She is the mother of my child and the only person that I have ever loved this way. I will ask you again to respect my privacy and if you cant I will quit New Directions." Puck's voice is even and low. He doesn't want to quit, he really likes being in the group but not if he has to listen to this every time.

"Mr. Shue, I agree with Puck. This is his life. These are his decisions. We all are trying to help him by letting him handle this mess. He needs people to be there for him, not tell him what to do and what not to do. Life isn't always a fucking rose garden and real love isn't found in some stupid ass romance novel either." Kurt surprises everyone with this outburst. He is sick and tired of Mr. Shue not being in touch with how everyone really feels. _We are the outcasts of this school…_

"I agree too." Mercedes is the next to step up, she loops her arm through Kurt's.

"Me too." Quinn looks at Puck with a soft smile, her hand in Sam's.

"So do we Mr. Shue." Rachel looks at Finn with a look that says, nod your head.

"Puck has all of us. No offence Mr. Shue but you have no idea what it is like to be a teenager today. We are the losers of this school, no matter how many trophies we win. So we take care of each other and that includes Puck. We may not like what he did, but he is still our friend." Tina doesn't want Puck to quit, he needs this just like he needs football. The rest of the Gleeks nod their agreement.

"Okay Puck I will respect you and your privacy. Just remember that you can talk to me or Emma." Mr. Shue hears the bell ring for end of class. He watches the kids walk out of the auditorium. The kids had become a family somewhere along the way….


	25. Chapter 25

The rest of the week is spent with Callie and Puck not really ignoring each other but artfully dodging each other. The girls still surrounded her at some point during the school day while the boys kept Puck busy with his new apartment after school.

The trip to the Goodwill store should have been video tapped for utube according to Puck. It seems the volunteer salesperson thought Kurt and Finn were a couple until it was awkwardly explained to the older woman that they were actually step brothers. "If that is your story and you're sticking to it…But it is what it is to me." The silver haired woman grumbled under her breath as she lead them to the furniture area of the huge store and then quickly walking in the opposite direction.

"What the hell does that mean? It is what it is?" Kurt huffed out in annoyance. His attention was quickly diverted to the most horrible looking lump in the corner of the store. "And what in the blue hell is that?"

In front of the boys was a puke yellow over stuffed couch. A worn out pleather monstrosity that had Kurt shielding his eyes from the horrendous creation while Puck and Finn were taking turns bouncing up and down on it. With each bounce a wave of _old people's_ smell floated through the air.

"Come on Kurt try it out!" Finn exclaimed as he made another odious bounce on the couch. "It's big enough for two people to sleep on it."

"Finn Hudson! You have lost the little sense you were born with if you think I am allowing my three hundred dollar designer jeans touch that…that smelly decrepit thing!" Kurt's voice growing shriller by the second. "It probably has bugs! Bed bugs!"

"Calm down little brother! It's a couch! It's not a bed!" Finn looks at Kurt with utter confusion as to why a couch would have _bed bugs. _

Noah is laughing at the arguing pair until he sees a baby crib sitting in the corner. He immediately walks to it letting his hands wander over the oak wood. His mind is picturing his child, his baby, sleeping in the beautiful piece of furniture.

"Puck….Earth to Puck?" Finn tries to get the attention of his best friend. "Kurt?"

"It's beautiful Puck. But you still have plenty of time to purchase the baby a bed. Remember _you_ need furniture for the apartment." Kurt gently places his hand on the dark brooding jock's shoulder.

"I don't care about me Kurt. The baby needs this, so it will have a…place to stay…to be part of my home, my life." The words are quietly spoken, almost a whisper as the dark throat swallows the huge lump forming there. He looks at Kurt willing the slight teen to understand him.

"Okay Noah, let's find out how much it is. Finn go and grab one of the sales ladies and bring her here." Kurt instructs his brother before looking around at the other furniture. He finds a small two person dining set for thirty dollars and takes the tag off. He turns to look at a couple of wingback chairs when he hears the high pitched screeching of an elderly woman.

"Put me down you over grown hormone! _HELP!_" The senior citizen begins to smacking Finn all over his head.

"Stop that! Hey! Please! It kinda hurts!" Finn tries to weave and bob his head while maintaining his grip on the older woman who is slapping at him.

"FINNEGAN HUDSON! WHAT THE…FOR THE LOVE OF COUTURE PUT THAT OLD WOMAN DOWN! NOW!" Kurt runs to where Finn is being assaulted or Finn is assaulting the old woman, he really isn't sure. "Are you trying to get us arrested? Ma'am I'm so sorry for what the Neanderthal did, we merely needed assistance."

The old woman looks at both teenagers as if they would burst into flames if she possessed super human powers. "In all my years of working at this store I have never been man handled by anyone! I think you need to leave this store before I call the police and report you for…for putting your hands where they don't belong!"

Finn opens and closes his mouth several times, his mind not wanting to comprehend what the old lady was accusing him of before doing even more damage to their dire situation.

"Wait…You think….Oh gross! No way! That's sick! I was just doing what Kurt told me to do! There is no way I would TOUCH you like that!" The exasperation showing in Finn's ramblings.

"What do you mean touching me would make you sick? You little creep I will have you know back in the day I turned all the boy's heads in school!" The little old lady strikes a pose from one of the pin up's from the forties.

"Ma'am he didn't mean any harm really, his mouth just opens before his brain fully understands the words that are falling out of his mouth." Kurt tries to smooth the situation over. "We just needed some help with the baby crib our friend will be a papa in a few months and well his mother just kicked him out of her home over it."

"I thought Mrs. P kicked Puck out because he raped Callie first?" Finn never knows how to keep his mouth shut.

"Finn YOU ARE NOT HELPING!" Kurt knows they are doomed now.

The old lady's eyebrow disappear in her gray hair. She knew there was a reason she got a bad vibe from these boys. She begins to back slowly away from the two looking around for someone to help her. "I just need to…"

"Prudence it's okay. I'll help these young men out." A woman that Finn seemed to remember from when he was little walks up to them. "I know his mother."

"Don't I know you?" Finn scratches his chin trying hard to think.

"Yes Carole and I went to school together. How are you Finn? And who is this handsome young man?" The woman looks to be in her mid to late forties with dark blonde hair and a small slender build.

"My name is Kurt and I am Finn's _older_ step brother. And you are?" Kurt offers his hand to smiling woman.

"I thought you reminded of her. You are Burt and Elizabeth's son! You favor your mother so much." The woman looks Kurt over as if memorizing him or just maybe remembering her deceased friend. "Oh my! I am sorry. My name is Katherine Simmons, I went to school with both of your mothers."

Kurt smiles at the woman's exclamation. Many of the women that went to school with his mother treated him like he was glass, like he would break. This woman didn't seem to have that problem.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Simmons. I am sorry for the scene we caused with…" Kurt looks at the little old who is still staring at them with venom in her wolf like eyes.

"Pru just wants attention boys. She is harmless. And call me Katy please." She tries to hide her amusement behind her hand covering her face.

Puck picks that moment to walk up to Kurt wanting to know the price of the crib. He looks at the scene in front of him, including the old lady hiding behind a rack of dishes spying on Finn.

"What did I miss? I know I missed something…." He nods his head at Prudence who is now trying to hide behind a floor lamp and it isn't quite working out to her benefit. "Kurt did you find out the price of the baby bed?"

"No not yet. I want you to meet Katy. She is a friend of Carole's and she was a friend to my mother. This is Noah Puckerman. He is the reason we are picking out furniture." Kurt smiles when Noah extends his hand Katy.

"Um, nice to meet you Ms. Simmons. I really like the crib. Can you tell me how much it is?" Puck shuffles his feet unsure if he really wants to know the price.

"I think we can work out a deal to benefit us all. Let me see the tickets you already have picked out." She reaches out to Kurt for the rest of the tickets as Finn plucks the one off the couch to hand to her.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT FINN!" Kurt huffs at the taller teen. He tries to snatch the ticket from the larger hand.

"Come on Kurt! It's Puck's decision. Not yours!" Finn stands up straighter gaining more height on the slim soprano. He hands the ticket to Katy ignoring the way Kurt tries to take it from him.

"Let's see. The small dinette set, the army trunk, the two smaller wingback chairs…..Hmmm…A hundred dollars for all of it, including the crib. But you have to take the albatross couch." She smiles at Kurt's expression. "Does that sound fair?"

"Deal!" Puck smiles at the understanding woman before walking back over to the crib taking out his wallet.

"I suppose with the right throw the couch could work. But it will have to match the chairs and the drapes." Kurt muses more to himself than to anyone else. He turns to Katy, "What about dishes, pots and pans? Oh and Noah will need some linens too."

"We have a couple of complete kitchen sets. The linens will be a bit tricky. Most of the linens that are donated are donated because they missing a piece or they are totally threadbare. You could try one of the area resale shops for those." Katy leads Kurt to the section where the dishes and other kitchen items are located in the store.

An hour later and two trips back to the Goodwill store Puck's apartment is furnished neatly with Kurt hanging curtains and Finn trying to raid the empty refrigerator. Puck is in his bedroom setting up the crib in the corner closest to his bed. When he is finished he walks out into the living room watching the other two teenagers for a moment before watching them change.

Kurt became Callie and Finn just kind of disappeared from picture. He watched as Callie hung the curtains, fussing about how they needed to be straighter more level. Puck can see his son sitting in the playpen by the couch. He smiles at the video he is having in his own head. He slowly comes around as Finn begins to yell his name and something about grabbing a couple of burgers or calling in a pizza delivery.

"! I'm starving man and _you_ have absolutely no food in this place!" Finn rubs his empty stomach as it growls.

"I haven't been to the grocery store yet _**Finnocence! **_Drink a glass of water until we can go and get something." Puck's voice is a low growl.

"Come on Puck let's go grab a couple of burgers. Or maybe get some take out." Finn keeps on whining like a Snicker's commercial on TV.

A knock on the door interrupts the next whining session from Finn.

"I'll get it." Kurt looks at the tense moment building between the two best friends before walking to the entry door. Opening it he finds several friendly faces on the other side of it. "Hey Coach Beiste! What's going on?"

"We thought you guys might be hungry." Coach Beiste is holding two picnic baskets, one in each hand. "The girls and I thought you guys could have like a house warming party since it's Friday night." Her voice is full of good cheer as she steps inside of the apartment. The rest of the Glee boys follow her inside. Mike and Sam carrying Artie's wheels.

Puck recognizes one of the baskets as Callie's. He hopes for just a moment that the girls are there waiting outside of the door, but he knows even if they were she would not be with them. "What are the girls doing since everyone else is here?" The tone of voice is not lost on Coach Beiste.

"They are getting ready for a sleep over they are having tomorrow night at Callie's. It seems they are going to have a slumber party of sorts." Beiste smiles gently at Puck. "So the guys thought you might be up for a marathon of…..Hello."

The group of teenage boys all groan out at the same time. "It's called Halo!"


	26. Chapter 26

To my fellow writers and readers:

I have recently read the memo FF issued in regards to the content of our stories and I am displeased with the verdict. I do understand the ratings system and I think that the slash, hetero, and any other type of pairing (barring animals of course, just EWWWWWWWW) that contains sexual content should be allowed on this site. They could issue a more literate warning about the mature explicit content and make it a members' only type access. But with any system they were to incorporate, you would still have people that will cause a problem no matter what. I call them trolls.

The anonymous reviewer; the person that doesn't write but can offer so many trivial or incorrect corrections to your story, some of these people are extremely cruel in their 'opinions' to the point of bullying the author. Yet they are allowed comment without prejudice.

The bored school kid that has nothing better to do; the kid that knows he/she is not over eighteen years old and on mom and dad's computer that has no restrictions. They think it's cool to read something that is _dirty, smutty_. They break the rules but we have to pay the price for it.

Some of the writers on this site write from personal experiences, you can tell by the descriptions, the attention to the details. They are drawing from a place in their own lives and for some it is a form of therapy, a form of healing for them. Whether rape, first time being intimate with someone, being abused sexually or physically, they are sharing something important with the rest of us. They should be allowed to do so without fear of revocation.

Some of us write truly dirty stuff. I know that I do and the stories that I prefer to read are like the ones that I write. I have never had a problem with my sexuality or other people's sexuality. We are all human underneath everything. We just have different views on what is acceptable as far as sex is concerned.

I checked my stories today to see if any were missing and I felt lucky that a few of them have not been pulled from the site. I sincerely hope that they don't and that they will leave everyone else alone as well.

If they do choose to begin removing our stories then I propose that we find another site that will treat us with the respect that we deserve as writers and publish what _we choose_ to write. We live in the land of the free and free speech is supposed to be protected under the constitution.

So my friends please keep the faith that we will be allowed to continue and if not there are other options. And to my readers I am currently working on all of my stories and will be updating a true chapter soon for a few of them.

As always my friends….

Peace

Hemmy the whacked out southern Squirrel


	27. fellow readers

This for all my readers

I am now back and I have several chapters that I am proofing for my stories. I have never stopped writing them. My life has had several issues with my health and other private stuff. But to those that have pm'd me my stories are not up for adoption. They are my creation, my heart and my soul. Alot of my life is threaded into each one. A memory from my past. A thought of my future. I will be posting soon and to be quite frank and honest, the death of Cory hit a part of my past that I will be writing about also. So be prepared with the hankies when I post that one.

Peace my friends

Hemmy 


End file.
